A Problem
by Daydream1
Summary: Some of the TMNT authors plan a little get-together and decide to have fun and find the TMNT, but something else happens... Written by both Daydream and Raphielle!!! YAY!! DUO AUTHORS!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Daydream: I don't own the Ninja Turtles, do you Raphielle?  
  
Raphiellestares at Daydream: No.  
  
Daydreamgrins: Just asking. Anyways, we don't own the Ninja Turtles!  
  
Okay, this is another author story! Raphielle thought it up while we were talking on MSN so we went from there. I get to write the first chapter. YAY! Oh Dance, do you mind if we give you an apartment? ^_^  
  
Danceingfae's blonde head looked up from cooking as an insistent pounding came from the living room. "Coming, chill out!" Dance yelled, racing to the door. The pounding got louder as she neared it. "LET US IN!" came a high- pitched yell. Dance looked out the little glass hole at the top of the door and grinned. A pack of teenage girls were standing in the hallway with book bags and suitcases. One of the taller ones looked back at Danceingfae. "Hey, she's in there!" the girl yelled, pushing a smaller girl one out of the way to bang on the door. The shorter girl scowled and shoved the other girl back. "I was standing there!" Dance rolled her eyes and opened the door. "I said chill out!" she exclaimed, grinning. "Danceingfae!" came a chorus of shouts. "No, the Easter Bunny. Why are you all standing out here? You should have knocked!" Dance stated, hands on hips. "We did!" Daydream shouted, confused. Nightmare patted her friend on the top of her head. "It'll be okay." She said with a wide grin. Daydream freaked out. "DON'T DO THAT!" she shouted and tackled Night. "Stop it you two, the landlord will kill me if you get blood all over the carpet. Not that it would matter." Dance said, looking at the floor. "Can we go in now?" TygerOfTheWynd asked, grabbing her backpack and small suitcase. Dance opened the door wide. "Sure, I didn't say you couldn't, I just thought you guys liked standing outside." Danceingfae smirked.  
  
The fanfiction authors flew through the door. Trying to get in at the same time, Mily and Raphielle were squished together, unable to move. "Go Mily!" Raphielle urged, trying to get through the doorway. "I'm trying!" Mily exclaimed, grabbing hold of the doorframe to drag herself through. Tmnt- Punker waltzed up behind them and gave them both a push. They fell to floor in a pile of limbs and suitcases. "Thanks Punker." They said in unison. "Your welcome!" Punker replied as she stepped over them. "Wow, this place is nicccee!" Ziptango stated with a whistle. Danceingfae smiled. "Yeah, I guess it's okay, but it's only temporary. I've got it until I land an acting job and make millions of dollars and buy a huge mansion!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "Hey Dance, you gonna be in the Turtle movie?" asked Hexadecimal, rummaging through her bags for something. "I thought that's why everyone was here, to try out." Danceingfae replied, giving Hex a look. "That and to destroy your apartment!" tmnt_lover exclaimed, grinning happily. Dance rolled her eyes and laughed. "You wish." Tmnt_lover nodded. "Yeah, I think someone's already started, it smells like something's burning." She stated, sniffing the air. A confused look crossed Dance's face and then she realized what it was. "DINNER!" she screamed and ran into the kitchen where her cooking was going awry. She grabbed a bowl and ran water into it. After that, Dance flung it onto the fire, which in return, refused to go out and began to climb up the drapes. "What are you doing in here?!" Ziptango yelled as she walked into the kitchen, trying to wave the smoke away. "HELP ME!" Dance shouted. Ziptango looked around and grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall and sprayed it at the offending flames. They immediately went out. Even though the fire was out, Ziptango kept spraying until Danceingfae was completely covered in that white mess that comes out of fire extinguishers. As Dance out her arms up to wipe away the white mess, her feet slipped on the also goo-covered floor. Zip began to try to apologize even though she was laughing her head off. "HA s- s-s-s-HAHAHA-orry, D-d-dance! HAHAHAHA!!" Zip fell to the floor (on her side it was clean) with laughter. "ZIPTANGO!!!" Danceingfae screamed, flinging herself at Zip. "WAIT HAHAHA NOOOO!!!" Zip yelped as Dance jumped on top of her. "GET OFF!!!" Zip screamed. As you could probably guess, this screaming and yelling brought the other writers into the kitchen. Nightmare's eyes lit up as she saw Danceingfae. "GIANT MARSHMALLOW!!!" she screamed and leaped at Dance who yelled louder. A mischievous grin played across Raphielle's face. "DOG PILE!!" she shouted and jumped on top of Nightmare, Zip, and Dance. "YAY!!!" tmnt_luver yelled and bounced on, landing on top of TMNT-Punker who let out a scream of joy and pain. "COWABUNGA!" screamed an exuberant Daydream, getting on top of the counter and jumping off in a swan dive onto the pile. Finally yells of 'I CAN'T BREATH!' and 'GET OFF OR I'LL KILL YOU!' made group of girls climb off. At the bottom of the pile was Ziptango, looking like a cross between a pancake and a sheet of paper. "Zip, you okay?" asked Tyger, grinning ear to ear. Zip groaned and got up. "Ow, no, I don't think my hip bone's connected to my leg bone at the moment." Zip mumbled and hobbled off into the living room. "The bathroom's on the right if you want to get washed off!" Dance yelled after her.  
  
A stampede of fanfiction writers went roaring towards the bathroom, catching Zip on their way. "Oh great, we're not all going to fit in there." Tmnt-luver stated, staring at the tiny bathroom. Danceingfae came up with a grin on her face. "Well this IS a one bedroom apartment, you know." She said smugly. "Wait a minute, you mean we don't get our own beds?" Hexadecimal asked, wide-eyed at the possibility. Dance shook her head. "No, the couch is a fold-out though." Everyone's heads turned to look at the semi-large couch. "DIBS!!!" TMNT-Punker screamed, forgetting the bathroom and launching herself towards the couch. "I WANT IT!!" Mily yelled and tossed her pink bags onto it. "No way! MINE!!!" Punker screeched, hurling the bags off the couch. "HEY, QUIT IT!!" Mily screamed, putting her bags back on the couch. They were promptly seized and flung off again. The other seven visiting authors just scowled. "Not fair! No one should get to sleep on the couch!" tmnt_luver stated after grabbing a towel to wipe away any white mess that might have been on her. Dance shrugged as she flopped down on the carpeted floor. "One gets to sleep on it tonight, another tomorrow night, yet another the following night." Dance supplied, turning the channel to the movie station. "What're we watching?" Nightmare asked, sitting down on beanbag chair in the corner. "Um, nothing much, nothings on." Dance replied, flipping through the channels. "To bad it's not Saturday!" Daydream sighed, sitting down with her back on the couch. "Yeah." Came the resounding answer. "Well, since MY cooking is completely charcoaled, I guess we order pizza." Danceingfae exclaimed, pointing to the phone. TygerOfTheWynd grabbed it and looked around for a phone book. Dance shook her head. "It's on speed dial." Tyger made an 'O' with her mouth and pressed the number one on speed dial. The phone began to ring. "Hello, this is Papa John's pizza, how can we help you?" a guy's voice answered. Tyger grinned. "Can you tell me the Ninja Turtles phone number?" she asked, twirling the phone cord. "Uh, no, this is a PIZZA shop, not a good place to pull a prank phone call!" the guy stated, sounding slightly annoyed. "Gimme that!" Hexadecimal demanded, grabbing the phone from Tyger who rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Hi, sorry, that was my KID SISTER! She's really obsessed with the cartoon the Ninja Turtles. Yeah, she's really bratty." Hex told him, smirking at Tyger who scowled back. "Die Hex." She mouthed and grabbed a near-by Ninja Turtle doll off of the top of a backpack. "Hex, you're obsessed too." Said a slightly confused Raphielle. Hex rolled her eyes. "This is known." She replied and went back to telling the pizza guy what they wanted.  
  
"Can I talk to him?" Daydream asked, appearing magically beside Hex's elbow. "AAHHH! What the.NO! Go away!" Hex yelled at her, but Dream didn't give up. "Aw, come on Hexadecimal, I just wanna say hi!" Daydream exclaimed, leaping for the phone. Hex tossed a pillow at her. "Go away Daydream, it's just the pizza guy!" Hex told the persistent girl who just grinned. "I know, I've never talked to one before! PLEASE!! I'll give you a Raphael stuffy!" Daydream pleaded, clasping her hands together. "NO! GO NOW BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!" Hexadecimal roared at her. Daydream went wide- eyed. "Okay, be that way! EVVVVIIIILLLL!!!" she screamed at Hexadecimal and stomped out of the room. Hex rubbed her face with her hands and went back to talking. In a few moments Ziptango handed her a list of pizzas. "Yeah, one pepperoni, four cheese, three extra cheese, two meat-lovers, and one with half all mushrooms and half marshmallows." Hex informed the pizza guy. Suddenly, a perky, I-Did-It-Anyway voice came on the line. "AND SEVEN STUFFED CRUST PIZZAS WITH EXTRA CHEESE ON TOP!!" Hexadecimal's eyes went wide with fury. "DAYDREAM, GET OFF THE PHONE!!!" "No, I don't want to and if you come back her, I'll jump off the fire escape and you'll have to pay the hospital bill!" Daydream replied smugly. "NOT IF I MAKE IT LOOK LIKE SUICIDE!!" Hexadecimal roared. "Wow, I can hear Hex yelling all the way across the room!" Raphielle stated with a grin. "I can hear her yelling in there!" tmnt_luver said, ear against the door. "I can hear her over here too!" Nightmare said from under the bed. "Um, will that be all?" a terrified pizza guy asked, caught in the middle of the writer's battle. "I'M TALKING TO A PIZZA GUY!!" Daydream screeched, bouncing up on Dance's bed, since that was where she was, along with Raphielle, tmnt_luver, and Nightmare. The four of them had locked the door and were now messing around in Dance's room. "NOT IF I PULL OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS!!" Hexadecimal raged. "Um, I hanging up now, I've got your order, don't hurt me!" the pizza guy exclaimed, slamming the phone down in a hurry. Daydream stared at the phone in her hands. "TAKE COVER!!!" she screamed as a tremendous thumping noise came from the door. The whole building shook, which in turn knocked the four writers that were bouncing on the bed to the floor. "No more monkeys bouncing on the bed." Nightmare sang with a groan. "What?" tmnt_luver asked, confused. Nightmare was about to answer her when the door flew open and an angry Hex came storming in, Danceingfae right behind her. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, IT'S OFF-LIMITS!!!!" Dance roared at them. The four writers scrambled to get out, tripping over their own feet to escape. Hex caught Daydream by the collar of her green turtle-neck shirt (hehehehe) "You're going no where." She hissed, pulling the smaller writer along after her. "Hey Hex, what's up?" Daydream asked, trying to grin. "Not you, you'll be down, six feet." Hex replied. Dream began to whimper.  
  
Ten full writers moaned in unison. "Too much pizza." Tmnt-Punker said, sipping the last of her coke. "Okay, so what are we gonna do now?" Mily asked, throwing a pizza crust into the box. Ziptango looked at her. "We already rescued Daydream right?" she asked, looking around. "Yeah, darn all of you." Hexadecimal exclaimed, glaring daggers at Daydream who hid behind Danceingfae. "Well, we could go search the sewers for Ninja Turtles." Supplied Tyger, finishing off one of the last marshmallows. "That sounds cool!" Nightmare exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "But let's do that tomorrow, when it's light outside." Daydream put in. "Why, ya scared or something?" TMNT-Punker teased. Daydream shook her head. "No! It'd just be better to do it in the daytime because they'd be more likely to bed in the lair!" she replied, leaning against her backpack. "Whatever you say." Punker muttered. "How about the zoo? Isn't there a really good one in New York?" tmnt_luver asked. Danceingfae nodded. "Yeah, the one in the Bronx is great!" she exclaimed and then frowned. "But there's so much snow right now, I don't know if it will be open." Dance informed them. "Yeah, we noticed the snow." Tyger stated, looking out the window at the snow- blanketed city. "COLDNESS!" Nightmare yelled, jumping up and pressing her nose to the window. She pulled it back immediately. "OW, COLD COLD! BURING COLD!!" she screeched, fanning her frozen nose. Tyger shook her head sadly. "I'll call Charter for you later, Night." She said, turning back to the other writers. Nightmare smiled. "Thank you so much, you're a true friend! Unlike some people." she stated, looking at Dream who stuck out her tongue. "I wanna go to the zoo!" Raphielle yelled loudly. "THE ZZOOOOOOO!!!" Everyone turned their heads to stare at her. "What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "We might as well." Ziiptango stated, standing up to grab her coat.  
  
"YAY!! WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!!" Raphielle screamed and began to run around the room. "Do they not have zoos in England?" Mily asked, staring at Raph who suddenly stopped and ran into the kitchen. "MUST HAVE ORANGE JUICE!!" she screamed and came out with an entire carton of it. "Hey, that was for breakfast!" Danceingfae said in vain. "MINE NOT YOURS!!!" Raphielle screamed, running out the door. Grabbing her friend's coat, tmnt_luver followed swiftly after. "Wait up, you blockhead!" Everyone else snatched their coats quickly and followed her out the door. When in the hallway, they did a headcount just to make sure everyone was there. "This is so babyish." Tyger pouted. "Let's see, there's me, Ziptango, Mily, Raphielle, tmnt_luver, Daydream, TMNT-Punker, Nightmare, TygerOfTheWynd, and Hexadecimal. Okay, we're all here, let's go!" Danceingfae ordered, pointing down the hall. Ten bundles of thick winter clothing walked down the hall and to the elevator. "We're off the go to the zoo, the wonderful zoo in the Bronx. We are, we are, we are, we are, we AARREEE, because of all the cuddly animals there are!" Raphielle struck up a song. "YAY!!" Mily exclaimed, bouncing up and down. And so they start.  
  
First chapter finished!!! YAY!! Next one up soon, I guess. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own no Ninja Turtles.  
  
Okay, next chapter.glad y'all like it!  
After squeezing into two elevators, the fanfiction authors begin their trek through the snow to get to the Bronx. Unfortunately, they're in Manhattan. "Can we please take the BUS!?" asked a freezing Nightmare. Danceingfae nodded. "Y-yes, that w-w-would be a g-g-g-good thing!" she replied. The girls fled to the closest bus station and stood there, trying to warm their hands by blowing on them. A revengeful Daydream took off one of her orange gloves and bent down in the snow. Smiling, Dream flung her well-packed snowball straight at Hexadecimal's head. "HEY!!" Hex shouted as it began to melt and slide down her back. "COLD!!!" she screamed and then whirled on Daydream who had hidden behind Danceingfae again. "Oh no, I am not a human barrier Dream, find someone else to fend for you." Dance stated and pushed Daydream gently away. "Eeep!" Daydream squeaked and ran down the street with Hex right behind her. "HELP!!!" Dream screamed as Hex caught her. "Hello Daydream." Hex growled and then shoved the girl into the nearest snowdrift. After finishing that, Hex rubbed her hands together and rejoined the group of authors. In a few minutes, a soaked Daydream came over too, every once in a while throwing an evil look at Hex. Raphielle was bouncing around with tmnt_luver. "WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!!! I THINK I LOST MY SHOE!!" the two of them sang happily. TMNT-Punker shook her head. "I believe you are in serious need of help." She sighed and went back to inspecting her lovely blue gloves.  
Soon the city bus pulled up and everyone got on. Mily grinned as she sat down beside a cute guy who she knew nothing about. "Hi, my name's Mily, what's yours?" she asked in a perky voice. The guy gave her a blank look and moved closer to the window. Mily doesn't give up that easy so she scooted over too. He turned to her with an annoyed look. "Look, this is New York, you just don't sit down next to people and demand them to tell you their name!" he practically yelled at her. Mily gave him a lop-sided grin. "So?" she replied happily, putting the hood of her neon orange coat back. The guy sighed. "Ugh, my name is Jess, Mily." He said, extending his hand. Mily took it and shook hard. "Nice to meet you Jess!" she exclaimed. Across the aisle, TygerOfTheWynd gave Ziptango a look. "I hate her." Tyger muttered, banging her head on the seat in front of her. Ziptango smiled. "Ditto." Dance shook her head as Mily and Jess talked. "One of these days she's going to go up to somebody and he's NOT going to be nice." She stated to TMNT-Punker who was sitting beside her. Punker shrugged and turned to look out the window. Nightmare and Daydream were up front annoying the driver. "So, if I hit this, the bus goes down?" Night asked, reaching for the button. The driver gave her a furious look and pushed her hand away. "Go get in a seat PLEASE!" the driver demanded. Daydream reached for the lever that pulled open the door. "YAY!! Open door!!" she exclaimed happily. "NO! Quit messing and go sit down!!!" The driver yelled at her, jabbing a fingering towards the back of the bus. Dejectedly, the two teenagers made their way to the back. There they sat down beside Raphielle and tmnt_luver who were staring out the window. When the girls sat down, Raph grabbed her orange juice carton. "IT'S MINE, OKAY?!?!" she shouted at them. Dream and Night looked at each other and then back at Raph. "Ooookay, it's yours." Night said, nodding. Raph gave them a superior look and hugged the carton. "Yes, mine." She said and then grinned. Tmnt_luver rolled her eyes. "Don't pay her any attention." She told Dream and Night who nodded. "Okie Dokie!" Dream said. Hexadecimal looked over the seat at them. "What are you doing?" she asked, giving them a suspicious look. "For once, nothing." Tmnt_luver stated, giving the other troublemakers a confused look. "Guys, we aren't doing ANYTHING!" she yelled at them. Dream, Night, and Raph raised their eyebrows. "WE AREN'T?!" they asked simultaneously, appalled at the concept. "We must do SOMETHING!" shouted Raph, striking a superhero pose. "For the laughter of all not involved!" Dream yelled, also striking a similar pose. The other five writers turned around in their seats to glare at Hex. "THANK YOU!!!" they yelled sarcastically at her. Hex gave them a weak smile. "Your extremely welcome." She said and crossed her arms.  
As the bus pulled to a stop, the fanfiction authors jumped off, ready to get to their destination. Mily waved a small piece of paper around and began to bounce like Daydream or Nightmare. Dance reached a hand out and grabbed the paper. After reading it, she handed it to Tyger who handed it to Zip who handed it to Punker who handed it to Raph who handed it to Daydream who handed it to tmnt_luver who handed it to Nightmare. Then, after everyone had read it, all chaos broke loose. "MILY!! YOU GOT HIS NUMBER!!" screamed Ziptango, snatching the paper and waving it around in the air. "I can't believe you!" shouted Punker, grinning ear to ear. "AAAHHHHH!!" Tyger screamed happily. "Go Mily!" Hex exclaimed, staring at the paper that Zip had. Dancingfae patted Mily's shoulder. "Nice one Mi, hope he didn't give you a prank number!" she stated. "THAT WOULD BE SO FUNNY!!" Nightmare yelled loudly. "I want someone's number!" pouted tmnt_luver. "Dare you to call him when we get back to Dance's!" yelled Raphielle with a smile. Mily just smiled like she was in heaven. "Can I call him?" asked Daydream, a smug wait-till-I-pull-this-one look on her face. Mily scowled and took the paper from Ziptango. "No, no one's calling him but me!" she yelled, going back to bouncing. After that, the authors went over to the close-by ticket booth. "May I help you?" asked the well- groomed woman behind the counter. Dance took out her purse. "Yes please, I'd like ten tickets please." She stated, handing the lady the money. "Dance, we can pay for our own tickets!" Hex told the girl after they entered the zoo. Dance nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I wanted to be nice." She replied. "You're already letting us stay in your apartment, that is definitely nice enough!" Tyger said, rummaging through her purse so she could pay Dance back. "Tyger, pay me back and I hurt you." Dance said with a smile. Tyger rolled her eyes and retracted her hand from her purse. "Well, if you won't let us pay you back.THANK YOU DANCEINGFAE!!!" Daydream shouted and leapt on Dance. The other authors followed suit behind her. "THANK YOU!!" "GET OFF ME, YOU ARE SQUASHING ME!!" Dance yelped from the bottom of the pile. The hyperactive girls got off and began to search for the map of the zoo.  
As they approached a large map to find out where to go next, two figures leapt out at hem from behind the map. "AAHHHHH!!! DON'T KILL ME!! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!! I NEVER GOT TO SEE PARIS!! WHAT ABOUT AUSTRAILA?! WHAT?!?! DIIIEEEE!!! THE MONSTERS!! WHERE?!?!?! MOMMMYYYY!!" Each of the authors screamed and ran. Danceingfae, Hexadecimal, Raphielle, Nightmare and TygerOfTheWynd hid behind the fountain while TMNT-Punker, Ziptango, Daydream, Mily, and tmnt_luver dived behind an outcropping of bushes. The two figures began to laugh hysterically, falling to the floor and another semi-smaller figure came out to join them. Zip's head popped out from behind the bushes. "What the heck?!" she exclaimed, staring at the three people. "Who is it?!" Punker asked, shaking Zip's blue-sleeved arm. "KIKI, ARISTA, EGOR!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!" Ziptango screeched, jumping out from behind the bushes. "Ohhh." TMNT-Punker said and extracted herself from the bushes too. Tmnt_luver got up and brushed herself off. "Why did you two do THAT?!" Luver yelled, stamping her foot. Arista Niara looked up from the ground. "BECAUSE!!!!" she screamed and went back to laughing. The other girls removed themselves from the bushes and from behind the fountain. "Thank you for giving me a heart-attack at an early age!!" yelled Tyger, pointing a finger at Kiki and Arista who were finally getting up off the ground. "You're welcome." Kiki exclaimed, looking for where Egor had disappeared off to. The short guy was standing beside Raphielle, looking at her carton of orange juice. "Egor want some!" he demanded, stretching his hand out for the carton. Raph swatted him away. "NO, MINE!!!" Raph shouted and ran behind the map. "EGOR WANT!!" Egor roared and chased her. "You should put a leash on him Kiki." Stated Mily, staring after them. Yells of anger came out from behind the map. "MINE!! MINE!! GIMME!! NOO!!"  
After a large and violent fight, the authors decided to go to the Petting Zoo first. Once there, Nightmare went ballistic. "CHICKENSSSSSS!!!!!!!!" she screamed, terrorizing the white chickens that were running around wild, practically laying eggs as they fled. "What is with her?" asked Arista Niara, staring after Night who had finally tackled a chicken and was now carrying it around. "Nothing, that's just Nightmare." Dream said and then screamed. An orange and white-striped kitten had crossed her path and had run into the barn. Daydream tore right after it, racing into the barn and searching frantically for the kitten. It peeked its fur-covered head out from behind a stall where a large brown horse was standing. Dream grinned and leapt for it. Quick as lighting, the kitten darted away from her and back behind the stall. Daydream snapped her fingers and followed it anyway. Mily looked at her while the other authors investigated the other farm yard animals which consisted of sheep, cows, horses, goats, more chickens, pigs, and one misplaced aardvark. Tmnt_luver reached a hand out and rubbed the flanks of the brown horse. It snorted and moved closer to her, grateful for the gentle rubbing that was new to it. Nightmare bounced into the barn and began to show her chicken to everyone. "This is Cheese!" she exclaimed, shoving the chicken into Ziptango's face. Zip moved backward and yelled. "GET THAT UGLY FORSAKEN THING OUTTA MY FACE!!" Night gave her a hurt look. Zip sighed. "Sorry Night, but Cheese the chicken just isn't my favorite thing to have in my face." She stated. Night nodded. "Okie Dokie!" she exclaimed, happy again and she went off to go chase the chickens again. "I bet you wouldn't mind Donny up in your face." Danceingfae said with a sly grin, reaching out to catch a passing sheep. Ziptango glared at her and then sighed. "Yeah, that would be wonderful." She said, leaning on a stall door. At that moment, Mily and Daydream emerged from behind the stall, Dream holding the kitten she had been chasing and Mily holding a slightly older orange tabby. "I loooove this kitty!" Dream exclaimed, squeezing the kitten tightly. Mily held her cat a little looser; happy with the fact it had no eye patches. "I don't like eye patches, they look funny!" she stated, petting the cat gently. Kiki rolled her eyes. Why?" she asked, staring at Mily. Mily shrugged. "I have no idea, they just bug me!!!" Mily said, waving her arms back and forth. Scared, the orange cat jumped out of her arms, followed closely by Daydream's orange and white striped kitten that had finally escaped from Dream's clutches. "Can we go somewhere else now?" asked Raph, still scowling every once in a while at Egor who had hidden himself behind Kiki. "Let's go to the Tiger den!" Hexadecimal yelled, leading the group out of the petting zoo and into the main zoo. "I'm scared of TIGERS!!" Daydream said, hanging towards the back of the group. "Dream, you're scared of EVERYTHING!!!" a unison yell came out of everyone's mouths. Daydream grinned and stamped her foot. "AM NOT, I'M NOT SCARED OF KITTIES!!!" she yelled back. "Come on Dream, you're going to miss the Tram!" Tyger called, climbing onto the train. "Coming, but where's Night?!" she said, jumping into the seat beside Danceingfae. Nightmare put Cheese on the ground and sighed. "Alas, parting is such sweet sorrow!" she exclaimed and raced after the now moving tram. The chicken swaked and moved off shakily. "HEY STOP!!" Night yelled. "Run, Forest RUN!!" yelled Ziptango happily. "I'M NOT FOREST!!" Nightmare shouted and continued to chase the tram.  
After riding the tram to the Asian part of the zoo, the twelve authors plus Egor decided to have a race to get to the Tiger's Den. "On your mark, get set, GO!!!" yelled TMNT-Punker, pulling down an arm to signal the beginning of the race. The girls flew down the path, closely followed by Egor. "EGOR SAY WAIT!!" Egor shouted at them. Of course, no one slowed down, to Egor's immense dismay. "I WIN!!!" yelled tmnt_luver, bouncing up and down. "Did not, you dummy, I did!" Raphielle shouted. Arista pushed them both out of the way. "No, you're both wrong, it was me that won the race!" she stated, giving them superior looks. They glared sais and bos at her. "NO MEE!!!" Night said, running past them. "SHOW OFF!!" they yelled after her. The other authors had migrated over to tiger pen. Hex squashed her face into the window. "They're so beautiful." She said with a sigh, staring at the white tigers inside. TygerOfTheWynd stared also, but not as much as Hexadecimal. "Can we go to the Wolf section now?" she asked in a pleading manner. Hex shook her head. "No, I wanna get IN there." She said as she began to look around for a way to get into the tiger's den. Hexadecimal felt along the rock wall that outlined the pen until she came to a rock that jutted out further than the rest. Finding that, Hex began to search for the handle to open the obvious door. Danceingfae grabbed her hand. "You can't be serious, Hex, they'll escape or you'll be killed! I CAN'T BE BLAMED FOR YOU BEING KILLED BY TIGERS, IT'LL LOOK BAD ON MY RESUME!!!" Dance snapped, trying to haul the much taller Hex away from the door. Hex refused and grabbed the newfound handle. "No Dance, leggo!" she yelled and kicked out at Danceingfae who let go. "Ouch." Night put in. Hex flung open the door and slipped in. "We better follow her." TMNT-Punker stated, also sliding through the door. The other authors sighed heavily, knowing she was right and followed the two of them in. To the dismay of all, Hex was touching the nearest tiger, rubbing it carefully. "Oh great, she thinks she's Doctor Dolittle now!" groaned Arista, putting her face into her hands. Figuring that since the tigers weren't murdering Hex, Daydream began to grin. "BIG KITTIES!!" she screamed and began to rush towards one of them. It turned its huge body to the young writer, growling loudly. Dream hauled up and stood stock-still. Hexadecimal's tiger began to growl also, moving away from Hex. "Daydream, RUN!!!" Hexadecimal yelled at her. Dream stood there, petrified for a few minutes and then began to move in slow motion. "RUN YOU IDIOT!!" Dance yelled. "WHERE TO?!?!? THERE'S NO WHERE TO GO!!!" Daydream screamed back, racing around the outside of the exhibit, back to the writers. Tmnt_luver moved back against the wall, looking for a way out. The door had shut behind them when they had entered. Pressing herself against the wall, she found a curved handle. "Hey, found it!" Luver shouted over the now roaring tigers. She pulled hard, falling back when it opened. "THE KITTIES ARE COMING!!" Nightmare screamed, pointing at where Dream and Hex were coming. Ziptango held out a hand to help tmnt_luver up just as Daydream and Hexadecimal came flying up to them, followed by the white tigers. "GO GO GO!!!" They screamed loudly, waving their hands for the others to go. "Egor don't like white kitties!!" Egor yelled as Kiki pushed him through the door. "GGOOOO!!" Raphielle shouted as she brought up the rear, slamming the door behind her. "Oh my Gosh! Where are we?!" TygerOfTheWynd shouted, staring around with her hands at her mouth.  
  
I dunno, where are we Tyger? Hey, if you're in this story, we'd like need to know what kind of animal you would like to be mutated into. If you don't tell us, we'll presume you want to be a turtle which is perfectly fine since our boys are mutant turtles. ^_^ Gotta love the turtles!! Descibe what you look like as a mutant please..^_^ later! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja turtles, how dare you suggest it!! ^_^  
  
This is a story would have been up sooner, but the computer killed it. Okay? Okay.  
  
"Wow, chrome." Arista commented as she looked around the room that the authors were now stuck in. It looked like someone had dropped in it out of a sci-fi movie and left it there. Cages lined the walls and vials and test tubes sat on tables and tall metal shelves that were bolted to the walls. In the corner of the room, a metal horse stall had been placed.  
  
"Great, now instead of being tiger food, now we get to be part of a mad scientist's plot!" shouted Raphaella angrily. Everyone seemed to agree.  
  
"I'm sorry about scaring the tigers y'all, I didn't mean to!" Daydream apologized.  
  
Mily grinned and ruffled the younger girl's hair. "Don't worry, we can't stay angry at you long anyway." she told Dream.  
  
"Who says?" Hexadecimal muttered, angry at Dream for being such an idiot.  
  
Daydream gave her a pouting look. "I said I was sorry!" she cried in an exasperated tone. "What more do you want me ta do?!" Daydream asked. Hex grinned evilly, which made Dream regret her words. Danceingfae sighed and decided to take over.  
  
"Okay, we need a way out! We HAVE to get out of here, so start looking for an exit. In pairs of two please so no one dies or touches anything. Got it?" Dance ordered like she was the commander of a small army; the tone of voice down perfectly. The girls nodded with opened mouths. "Good." Dance said with a grin, feeling she could get used to the 'leader' aspect. "Go then!" The girls scurried away in pairs of two, muttering 'sooor-ry!' and 'didn't know.' under their breath.  
  
After a while the authors decided that the search was futile and they were never going to find the door. The group congregated in a secluded corner of the room, where there were not as many pointy objects, and discussed what to do.  
  
"Getting out of here would be a good idea!" Kiki stated sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, THAT would be nice." TygerOfTheWynd retorted.  
  
"Hey, no fighting!" Zip demanded, glaring at both girls who sighed and replied with, "Okay."  
  
Raphaella (I'll start using your new name k?) wandered away from the group, over to some of the cages. Tmnt_luver followed her friend.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked calmly. Raphaella pointed into one of the cages.  
  
"Look." She ordered. Luver rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Raph grabbed her friend by the arm and drug her over to the cage. "Look! Isn't it cute!?" Raph exclaimed happily, grinning from ear to ear. Tmnt_luver looked into the cage to see what her friend was going on about. Sitting towards the back of the cage was a small creature, no bigger than the palm of your hand. It kept changing colors rapidly. On a whim of the moment, Raphaella unlocked the cage door and stuck her hand in. Tmnt_luver gave her an are-you-crazy?!-look. In a few minutes, the little animal thing climbed out into Raph's out-stretched hand. Raphaella smiled blissfully at Luver who rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Weirdo." Tmnt_luver stated.  
  
Raph grinned. "And proud of it!"  
  
The two girls, plus Raph's new little pet, walked back over to the others. Of course, the creature rode on Raph's hand, not walked. Everyone cooed and awed over the inquisitive thing who just looked from one girl to the other.  
  
"Where'd you find it Raph?" Nightmare asked happily, scratching the thing (I don't know what else to call it!) behind it's humongous ears. Raphaella pointed over to the cages. "There."  
  
"Oh, that's where I found my wolf." Tyger said nonchalantly.  
  
"WHAT?!" everyone shouted.  
  
"My wolf!" Tyger said again like that was going to help.  
  
"Explain more." TMNT-Punker demanded and the rest of the authors seemed to agree.  
  
"Oh-kay." Tyger began. "I was looking for the exit with Arista when I saw this bundle of blue fur right? Well, it was actually blue and white, but that's not really important. Um, but looked so cute and I couldn't help it!! I HAD to pet it!!" Tyger confessed quickly and then smiled weakly. "It was really soft!" she added as an after-thought. Everyone groaned.  
  
"Well, THAT makes it better!" Hexadecimal said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, did anyone ELSE touch any animal in this place?" asked Ziptango, looking at everyone accusingly.  
  
"Egor no touch, Kiki said not to!" Egor said happily and looked at Kiki adoringly. Kiki smiled and then spoke.  
  
"But I did, I didn't think it would matter!" Kiki cried and told them about a cage that had turtles in it. "I HAD to pet THEM!! They reminded me so much of the guys!!!" she explained, or tried to explain. After her, Arista and Danceingfae also confessed to committing the same act with the same bunch of turtles.  
  
"They were soooooooo cute!!!" they wailed. Daydream grinned.  
  
"Dance, how could you?! You're supposed to be the oldest!!!" she accused bogusly.  
  
Danceingfae hung her head. "I knoooow." Dance pouted. Dream gave her a strange look.  
  
"You do know I'm just joking, right?" Dream asked hopefully, giving Dance puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Dance smiled. "Yes, I do." She replied.  
  
TMNT-Punker sighed and raised her hand. "I touched a unicorn."  
  
"WHAT?!" was the resounding yell, confusion everywhere.  
  
"A unicorn?" asked Mily, staring at Punker. TMNT-Punker shuffled her feet uncomfortably.  
  
"Um, that's what it looks like anyway." She stated.  
  
"Can we see it?" tmnt_luver asked.  
  
"Or is it invisible?" Tyger put in softly and sarcastically.  
  
"Hush Tyger." Zip muttered. TMNT-Punker glared at Tyger and then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's in the back." Punker said and led the group to the stall. All twelve authors leaned over the side of the stall.  
  
"It's real." Whispered Dream, staring at the black unicorn in the horse stall. Nightmare stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Unicorn, ugh. ZIM HATES UNICORNS!! EVIL NASTY UNICORNS!!!" Night yelled and began to run around in circles. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Oh-kay, Night is officially weird." Hex stated in a knowing tone.  
  
"DUH!" was the unison answer. The writers watched with amusement as Nightmare ran around in circles and then fell to the ground, too dizzy to get jump.  
  
"Spinny shiny room." Night commented with a dazed look. A sudden yell caught everyone's attention.  
  
"EGOR CLIMB HIGH!!!!" Egor shouted as he climbed up on the metal shelf with a suspicious green liquid sitting on top.  
  
"Come down here now!" Kiki demanded, stamping her foot for emphasis. Egor shook his head.  
  
"Nope, Egor CLIMB!" he repeated and kept climbing. Once at the top, he grinned and held his arms up above his head triumphantly. "I'M DA KING OF DA WOILD!!!" he shouted happily, quoting Titanic. The girls giggled and looked at Kiki who shrugged.  
  
"He likes that movie for some reason." She answered the unspoken question. Egor, having fulfilled his lifelong dream, began to bounce up and down on top of the metal shelf.  
  
"Egor so HAPPY!!" he screeched and jumped up and down harder. It's a big shelf, K? The authors exchanged looks of horror as, with a groan, the screws began to come undone from the wall.  
  
"STOP EGOR!! QUIT BOUNCING!! NO JUMPING!! BAD EGOR BAD!! NOOOOO!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!! I'LL GIVE YA A LOLLIPOP IF YA STOP!! YOU ALREADY LICKED YOUR LOLLI!! SOOOO, HE WON'T CARE!!! EEWWWW!!! EGGOOORRR!!! THIS WILL NOT END WELL!!!!!" all the writers began yelling and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. (Sorry, Southern expression. ^_^) Finally, they all came together in a small circle and watched like a bunch of idiots as Egor bounced for the final time and the shelf and it's contents came crashing to the ground. (Did y'all know that the word 'shelf' contains the word 'ELF'?!?! Just thought I'd point that out! ^_^) The authors were drenched in a gooey green substance that they knew right off the bat.  
  
"OH NO!! MUTAGEN!! I DON'T WANNA BE A MUTANT!! COOL, IS THIS LIKE A CANDID CAMERA VERSION OF SLIME TIME LIVE?!?!? OOOOHH, GAK!! WOULD YOU TWO IDIOTIC NUTCASES SHUT UP, THIS IS SERIOUS!!!! I AM THE SWAMP THING!! WOULD I GLOW IN THE DARK NOW CAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE I COULD!!! I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS IN THE TO DO THAN BECOME A MUTANT!!! WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!? MY HEAD HURTS FROM ALL THIS SENSELESS YELLING!!! MINE TWO, KNOCK IT OFF!!!!" once again everyone supplied their own views on what was going on. The green, thick liquid covered everyone. The authors, of course, were freaking out. (And why WOULDN'T they?! I sure would. Hey, I'm one of em.hehehe.)  
  
Suddenly, a gas filled the room, coming from the air vent. This aroused suspicions that something was wrong. Duh.  
  
"Don't breath it in." Danceingfae ordered and took in a deep breath. Daydream gave her a look.  
  
"Ya think?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Dance, you said don't breath, but you just took in like a MAJOR lungful!" Mily said in a smart manner.  
  
"This reminds me of the scene in Star Wars where Qui-gon Jinn and The Hotness are sitting in the little room thingy and the smoke starts coming from the ventilation and The Hotness twirls his lightsaber in an oh-so-cute- and-perfect way!!" Ziptango rapidly told her friends who gave her a look.  
  
"The Hotness?" asked TMNT-Punker, a look of confusion on her face. Zip grinned.  
  
"Yeah, my name for Obi-wan Kenobi, The Hotness." She replied with a slight blush.  
  
"Well, if Obi-wan's The Hotness, who's Donatello?" asked Hexadecimal with a sly grin.  
  
"I could think of a few names for him . . ." tmnt_luver said with a side- wards grin.  
  
"Um, girls, the room is filling with GAS!!" Arista informed everyone in an almost panicked, but really annoyed with everyone voice.  
  
"We know, but there's nothing we can do about it now so we might as well talk." Tyger told her with a shrug. Arista rolled her eyes and waited for Zip to answer the question.  
  
"We're wait-ting!" Mily sing-songed with a happy smile on her face.  
  
"Um, Donny is The Coolness." Ziptango said with an embarrassed look. The gas was swirling around their feet in a cool swirly way.  
  
"The Coolness?" giggled Raphaella and then she added. "Why?"  
  
Ziptango sighed. "Donatello's cool, so he's the Coolness!" This set everyone into peals of laughter, but Zip didn't mind, at least it wasn't Leggie or Lego or Legs or Leggers or one of Dream's new names, Las-man. Hehehe.  
  
"I wonder what this stuff does anyway." tmnt_lover asked, kicking at the gas with her foot.  
  
"No idea, but it sure is taking awhile to do whatever it's supposed to do." Punker stated with a slightly annoyed air.  
  
Egor looked at the goo-covered, green girls. "Egor sorry!" Egor apologized with a pouty look on his face.  
  
The girls all smiled. "Oh it's okay Egor, this was bound to happen someday." Dance said, wringing some of the mutagen out of her hair, which was slowly shrinking, now up to her shoulders. Everyone was going through changes: Arista was turning a pale greenish color and her fingers were morphing into each other to create three; Kiki's nose was disappearing rapidly and she could feel her toes transforming like Arista's fingers; Mily seemed to be growing orange fur, and her hair parted as the tips of ears poked through; TMNT-Punker's feet were bursting out of her shoes and were morphing into circular hoofs fringed with black hair; Nightmare was sprouting white feathers while staring at her hands changing color; Ziptango was starting to grow a tail and felt her ears start to droop; Hex was covered in black stripes while a thickish coat of fur grew all over; Daydream's ears were moving up her head and growing pointed (to her utter happiness) and her nose was moving into her face; Tyger was beginning to turn blue and white with the fur, and her own set of ears pushed through her hair; tmnt_lover seemed to be changing into half-horse half-human as her lower body elongated and another pair of legs were suddenly standing her up; and Raphaella was starting to change colors rapidly, ranging from a fearful yellow to a happy purple.  
  
"This happens all the time." Dance continued. Egor nodded. Suddenly the gas rushed up from the ground and into everyone's faces. The writers hit the ground in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Oh, it's knock-out gas." Lover muttered as she blacked out.  
  
When they awoke, the girls let out frightened yells except for maybe Hex and Tyger, they seem to be pretty stable in times of panic. They were now locked in the cages that they had seen lining the wall.  
  
"What's going on?!" asked Daydream in a terrified tone.  
  
"Chill out, Day." Hexadecimal muttered from the cage beside her. The fifteen-year-old peered through the bars of her cage and at the now much- changed nineteen-year-old. She was taller, completely covered in white fur that was black striped. Her face was that of a white tiger's and a striped tail was curling around her left leg. Claws were extended as Hex gripped the bars of her cage with a wild rage. White ears flicked back and forth occasionally in an annoyed pattern.  
  
"Wow, very furry Hex." Dream exclaimed with a touch of laughter.  
  
Hex glared at her with dark eyes. "Hey, look at yourself, kitty-cat." Daydream then noticed that her arms were covered in a thick white and orange striped fur. Her shoes were extremely tight and when she took them off, white paws were there instead of white feet. "Ears." Hexadecimal put in, motioning to her own ears that now crowned the sides of her head, poking through her black and white hair. Dream reached up and patted the top of her ears that ended in points. She grinned happily at Hex who rolled her eyes. A orange and white tail was wrapped around her waist like a belt. Daydream tugged on a strand of white hair at the front of her face. "The rest of it's orange." Hex informed her.  
  
"Even the back?" Dream asked, wondering if all she had was two white streaks in the front.  
  
Hex nodded. "Yeah, only those two spots are white." Daydream grinned and then frowned.  
  
"So I'm a orange and white striped kitten?" Dream asked, slightly confused. Hexadecimal nodded again.  
  
"Yeah." "And you're an endangered!" Dream burst out with a laugh.  
  
Hex scowled and brandished her claws. "Quiet, kitty."  
  
"Hey," a voice called from across the room, "that's MY name!"  
  
The two girls turned to see who was talking. A orange tabby cat girl was sitting Indian style in a cage across from Hex, a smile lighting up her face. A light layer of fur covered her and her eyes had no white patches. Pointed ears seemed to grow out of her blonde hair. Her slender orange tail was wrapped lightly around her waist. She held up pink-painted claws that made both Hex and Dream laugh.  
  
"Hey Mily." They both said simultaneously.  
  
"Hey look, it's Cat-woman!" exclaimed another familiar voice from the cage beside of Hex's. A green arm was laying outside of the cage, treading air with it's three fingers lazily. A brownish-yellow shell leaned against the back of the cage. A two-toed foot tapped to the time of silent music. "It's me, Danceingfae." Dance stated as she looked at the confused looks on everyone's faces.  
  
"YAY, I'm Cat-woman!!!" Mily shrieked happily. Danceingfae rolled her eyes. Another green hand stuck itself outside of a cage a few cages down from Dance and waved.  
  
"Arista here." A voice called in a sad-happy tone. Her hand was a slightly darker green than Danceingfae's. Her dark brown eyes looked at out at everyone. "Fine mess we've gotten ourselves in this time!" she commented. Across from her, a blue and white head nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll get out of it, we always do." TygerOfTheWynd said with no doubt in her voice. White horns emerged from the top of her head. Her arms were white up to the elbows and then blue from there on. Her legs were the same way, white up to the knees and blue from there on. A bushy, white- tipped tail was laid out behind her, slowly moving back and forth. Blue ears hid behind the white horns.  
  
"Great, I've always liked the color green." Kiki stated from the cage beside Mily. She wrapped three fingers around the bars of her cage. She was also a turtle mutant, but darker than both Dance and Arista.  
  
A short bark from the cage beside Tyger made everyone jump.  
  
"Hehe, sorry dudettes, had to try it!" Ziptango exclaimed with a smile on her black lips. She was coated in thick bushy white fur. Her nose and lips were black. Flopping, pointed ears stuck out from the side of her head. A long tail covered in fur laid behind her, moving slowly back and forth.  
  
"A dog Zip?" asked Mily.  
  
Ziptango nodded. "Yeah, I have a dog at home named Puddles and I guess he was the last animal I touched." Zip explained with a grin.  
  
"Oh." Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Hey, I have four legs!!" a happy voice sounded through the room. In the stall, tmnt_lover stamped one of her hooves. She was completely human until you reached her waist where her body switched into that of a brown horse's, namely the one a the petting zoo.  
  
"A centaur, cool!" Tyger put in with a smile. Tmnt_lover grinned.  
  
"YAY!!" A new voice joined the crowd. "Whoopee, it's Mr.Ed!" and then in a few minutes, "Just kidding, Lover." A white feathered arm stuck itself out of a cage and began to flap.  
  
"I CAN FLY!!" Nightmare screeched happily. Instead of a mouth, Night now sported an orange beak and huge white wings/arms. Her legs had gone an orange color and looked almost scaly. Everyone burst into peals of giggles and uncontained laughter.  
  
"BWAHAHAHA!!" Daydream roared and pounded her paws on the floor of her cage.  
  
"Nice, the chicken-girl shall save us!" TMNT-Punker's voice exclaimed, but it sounded different almost musical. She peered out of her cage with stormy blue eyes and pushed a lock of long, wavy, black hair out of her face. Her ears were also largely pointed, but were not on the top of her head like the feline authors. Her feet were now silver hooves. Punker was also sporting a tail, but not like the other, her tail was a horse looking tail. The most astonishing feature that TMN-Punker now possessed was the slender silver horn that jutted out from the middle of her forehead.  
  
"Unicorn!! EVIL!!" Nightmare wailed and hid behind her white wings. Feathers littered her cage floor.  
  
"This is so cool, but it's not good, but it's still really cool!" Raphaella was muttering to herself. She was turning rapidly from black to purple to crimson to green, back to black and repeated the process over and over again, sometimes throwing in odd colors. Long, hair-like ears fell down her back. She now had a snout instead of a nose. She still had her blue sneakers on. Raph grinned. "I look like the mutant I was holding!"  
  
"Which would actually be an A'mire alien, my girl." A foreign voice joined the girls. Everyone turned their heads to look at the stranger. He was dressed in a white lab coat, white pants and shockingly shiny black shoes. He had thinning, light brown hair that was peppered with gray. His light brown eyes took in the reactions of the girls.  
  
"Where's Egor?!" Kiki demanded with a extra layer of anger. The presumed scientist looked over at her.  
  
"Your little friend?" he asked in a superior tone. Kiki glared at him and clenched her three-fingered hands.  
  
"Yes, Egor, where is he?" The scientist nodded at her.  
  
"In good hands, my pet, in good hands." He informed Kiki who glared at him with silent rage.  
  
Daydream shifted uncomfortably. "Um, do ya have a name, dude?" she asked, looking at him with blue eyes that were not hers. The man turned his gaze from Kiki to the smaller girl who stared at him.  
  
"Yes, child, my name is Regan." He replied with a touch of malice. Dream nodded silently. He addressed the entire group now. "You now belong to this lab, The Center. You are property and subject to experiment as long as you are here. Is this clear?" he told the fanfiction writers who stared at him with amazement, horror, and pure hatred.  
  
"We do NOT belong to you!!!" Hexadecimal roared at the top of her lungs, grasping the bars of her cage tightly, making her claws extend and pierce her hands. The girls all agreed with hisses, yells, shouts, stamps, growls, and a eccentric squawk from Nightmare.  
"Or, maybe we could sell most of you to wealthy people who would treat you as pets." His grin made the girls skin crawl. "Collars around your pretty necks, chained to a bed or a wall twenty-four hours a day seven days a week, unless they weakened you enough that you'd play with their children and come at their call. Become a house pet, submissive to the calls and orders of your masters. Is that what you want, girls?" His voice sounded threatening. The girls shook their heads, but still gazed at him it almost uncontrollable fury.  
  
"If I wasn't in here, I'd peck your eyes out!" snapped Nightmare, crossing her feathery arms. Regan smiled.  
  
"Yes, you would, wouldn't you?" he asked in a manner that made the girls want to be as far away from him as possible.  
  
Tyger growled at him. "Leave us alone and let us go. Maybe we won't kill you." She ordered in a commanding tone.  
  
Regan shook his head. "This is something that I cannot do, I am sorry." He replied.  
  
"You liar! You want to keep us here, you're not sorry!!" Mily screamed, the end of the sorry sounding like a cat's yowl when someone steps on it's tail. Regan turned to her with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut or I will have it surgically removed." He snarled, making Mily back away from the front of her cage and hiss loudly.  
  
"Don't you dare threaten her you sleazebag!" Arista ordered angrily, rattling her cage.  
  
"Yeah, stay away from her!" tmnt_lover shouted from the stall. Regan looked around as the girls yelled at him to leave Mily alone.  
  
"So, a close-knit group, are you?" he snapped.  
  
"YES!!" came the simultaneous roar.  
  
"Well, we'll take care of that!" he snapped, turned on his heel, and stomped out of the room. The authors turned to look at one another.  
  
"So, any suggestions?" Dance asked.  
  
YAY!!!!!! FINISHED!!!!! YAY!!!! YAY!!!! *grins* MORE YAY!! Elle: About time! You really should teach your computer a lesson so it won't be evil in the future! *glares at her own evil computer* 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles. DDDUUUUUHHH!!!!!! ^_^  
  
New chapter, maybe the computer won't kill it!  
"Left, right, right, left." Hexadecimal was mumbling softly to herself. One of her sharp claws was stuck inside the mechanics of the lock on her cage. Arista looked through the bars at the furious white tiger.  
  
"Hex, what are you doing?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to disturb the obviously angry girl. Hex looked up at her.  
  
"I am picking the lock." She stated in a duh-what-does-it-look-like tone. Arista's mouth formed a silent O.  
  
"Okay, Hex, but I don't think that will work." She stated carefully. Hex looked up from the lock and growled.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because the door only opens to a perfect pitch." Danceingfae cut in on Arista's answer. Arista glared slightly, eyes narrowed because her answer was stolen.  
  
"Huh?" Daydream's sleepy voice asked. They had been left alone since Regan had left and they were guessing it was now nighttime judging on each other's increasing lethargy. Danceingfae pointed over to a row of tuning forks that were sitting on a table beside the entrance.  
  
"I noticed them on the way in." she explained. "And these locks don't have keyholes so I think the guess is right." Arista put in, giving Dance a look. The two turtles earned blank stares from the other authors. Danceingfae rolled her brown eyes. "Okay, never mind."  
  
"I think it's a logical explanation." Ziptango said, ears perking ever so slightly. Arista and Dance smiled, glad that at least someone agreed with them. With a huge sigh, Hex took her claw out of the hole she had found in the lock. She flung herself back against the wall of her cage and kept her eyes downcast in fury.  
  
"You okay, Hex?" Mily asked, grasping the bars of her own cage with a light grip. Hexadecimal turned her head slowly towards Mily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just dandy Mily." She muttered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Just peachy!" Mily gave her a slightly hurt look.  
  
"Sorry for asking." Mily hissed and crossed her arms, turning away from Hex. Her tail began to twitch in an agitated manner. Hex let out a breath of air.  
  
"Mi, I'm just really, really annoyed right now." Hex started. Mily refused to turn around, but her tail stopped twitching as much. "Mily, I'm sorry." The older girl apologized at last. Mily turned around, a huge grin blessing her face.  
  
"Consider yourself forgiven!" Mily said happily. Hex took on a relieved look. After this, Raphaella began singing for some insane reason.  
  
"I've got a bunch of coconuts, diddly diddly diddly! A whole lot of coconuts indeed, diddly, diddly, diddly! Big ones, small ones, some as large as your head! I've got a bunch of coconuts, diddly, diddly, diddly!" she sang happily. Kiki flung her discarded shoe at the alien mutant.  
  
"RAPH, WE DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT COCONUTS!!!" she yelled. Raph looked slightly peeved for a little while and then smiled.  
  
"I've got a bunch of oranges, diddly, diddly, diddly! A whole lot of oranges indeed, diddly, diddly, diddly! Big one, small ones, UPMH!" A bunch of flying shoes were tossed at her. "Okay, okay,. I get the drift!" Raphaella held up her four-fingered hands in a sign of peace. For a few minutes there was complete silence until a faint whistling noise was heard.  
  
"What is that?" TygerOfTheWynd asked, eyes darting around to find the source of the slightly annoying, really irritating sound. Tyger flicked her tail in an annoyed manner.  
  
"Hehe, I think it's Nightmare." Supplied tmnt_luver, pointing to the fifteen-year-old mutant chicken who was sprawled out as comfortably as she could in a metal cage, snoring like they do in the movies. She let out a whistle and then a little snore and then a soft whistle. Giggles flew around the room as if on the wind.  
  
"Somebody poke her, that's so annoying!" Daydream begged, paws clasped together in hopes that the maneuver would get her some sympathy. None was given.  
  
"Aw Dream, it sounds cute." Kiki murmured, laying on her stomach on the floor of her cage. The three mutant turtles, Kiki, Arista, and Danceingfae had found that it was near impossible to sleep on your back when there was a round shell one-fourth of your body weight on it. So they were laying out on their stomachs that were slightly softer than a plastron to allow the feminine shape to form their bodies. Hexadecimal, Mily, and Dream had found it quite comfortable to curl up in a tight circle, the tip of your tail tickling the end of your nose and ears drooped slightly in repose. Tmnt_luver had curled her long legs and with a bit of struggle managed to lay her horse half down, with her four legs under her body. It didn't seem to matter to her if she was laying down or standing, Luver had already dozed off twice while stood up. Raphaella was laying on her side, one large ear covering her face. Every once and a while she'd push it behind her head, but it never stayed for long. After a while, Raph gave up and left it there. Ziptango was curled up in a circle, but not as tight as the ones the feline mutants had wrapped themselves into. TygerOfTheWynd was trying to figure out how to stretch out comfortably, her long legs seemed to be getting in the way. Nightmare was sprawled out on the floor of her cage, head laying on her feathery folded arms. TMNT-Punker laying on her back, arms underneath her black-haired head. Soon the twelve girls drifted off into a deep and needed sleep.  
TygerOfTheWynd was the first to wake up the next morning. She stretched, wincing at the pain of being cramped all night in her small cell. She let out a sharp bark of anger as she noticed Regan sitting in a chair beside one of the tables facing them all. He smirked at her indignation. Tyger's bark awakened the rest of the fanfiction group who sat up and rubbed their eyes, save tmnt_luver, she was already standing after having changed position in the night.  
  
"Good morning girls." He greeted them in a happy tone. Each and every one of the girls scowled, eyes narrowed in aversion.  
  
"It can't be a good morning if you're anywhere near happy." spat Raphaella, turning a dark crimson color. Nods from the other authors confirmed their agreement. Regan frowned.  
  
"Now, now, there's no need for that kind of insult." He insisted and began to write stuff down on a pad of notebook paper, looking at Nightmare once, back to his writing and then at Daydream, glancing at a few others as well. It wasn't long before curiosity got the best of the girls.  
  
"What are you writing?" asked Nightmare, her hands propping up her head. Regan looked up.  
  
"I'm writing down your reactions to me. Does this bother you?" He obviously expected the authors to explode but they didn't.  
  
"Why should it?" asked TMNT-Punker, cocking her head while pushing back a lock of black hair. "We're writers anyway." she told him with a slight air of happiness. Regan's eyes flashed in anger and then went back to his usual dull state of despondency.  
  
"Is that so?" he said calmly, writing furiously on the notepad, everyone once in a while to take a look at a different girl. Raphaella stuck out her tongue when he looked at her.  
  
"Yes, we're a bunch of ruddy authors, is that okay with you?!" she snapped again, turning an even deeper shade of crimson. The other authors looked at Raph with astonishment and admiration. They were used to a Raphaella that was calm, not easily blown up. Regan didn't seem to mind.  
  
"That's a talent, I guess you could say." Regan mono-toned. He flipped the notebook closed and looked at the girls. "I believe you are entitled to know what is going to happen in a matter of minutes." He began, gaining the attention of some writers who had focused their eyes on the four men that had entered the room. Unlike Regan, they were muscular, biceps bulging out of their shirts with faces that told you not to mess with them unless you wanted to end up with body parts in the wrong place. They were looking at the girls with smiles on their faces. Not happy smiles, but that knowing sort of smile that people get when they know something you don't. These smiles made the authors cringe away and stay at the very back of their cages. Also, they had Egor with them.  
  
"EGOR!!!" Kiki screamed excitedly. Egor grinned at her.  
  
"Kiki!!!" he screeched and ran over to her. He stopped about a foot from her cage, gawking at her. "Hey, you not Kiki, you big, BIG turtle!!" he exclaimed with a slight frown. Kiki shook her head.  
  
"No, it's me Egor!" she told him. He grinned again.  
  
"KIKI!!!" after that Egor started babbling as fast as possible.  
  
"Mean men locked Egor in room with no TV!! No TV, so Egor angry! Also, mean men no give Egor LOLLIS!! No lollis!! Mean men are MEAN!!" he rushed, smiling at Kiki all the while. Regan held up a hand for silence. Egor shut up immediately.  
  
"This is the agenda for the rest of your lives. You shall be split up and put into separate rooms. You shall not see each other unless it is deemed necessary by the chief scientist of The Center. After being separated, you shall be subject to testing on many levels, physical and mental. This will become your life until the end of your days." Regan sneered the last remark. The authors stared in horrid fascination.  
  
"WHAT?!" was the synchronized yell. Regan picked up a semi-large tuning fork and walked towards TMNT-Punker's cage. The unicorn girl glared daggers at him. With a flick of his wrist, he smacked the fork proficiently against the side of her cage. A melodious note rang out and the door to Punker's cage flew open. Regan grabbed TMNT-Punker's wrist and drug her from the cage.  
  
"Let go of me!" Punker screamed, trying to fight him off. Suddenly, her horn started to glow bright white, like a star, and everyone shielded their eyes. When they blinked themselves back into sight, the writers noticed that Regan and his four henchmen were sprawled out on the floor, unconscious. They all turned to Punker who was staring at the men, wide- eyed. She turned to her friends with an oops expression on her face. "I didn't mean to kill them!" she shrieked frantically, freaking out at the possibility.  
  
"They aren't dead, just unconscious." Kiki reassured the girl who bit her lip and nodded.  
  
"Not that we don't want them dead." Hex said with a grin. Danceingfae waved her hand frantically at the tuning forks.  
  
"Punker, get the forks!!!!" Danceingfae shouted, waving a hand at the row of tuning forks. Daydream grinned happily.  
  
"It's time to eat already?" she laughed. Dance rolled her eyes. TMNT-Punker raced over to the table and grabbed the rest of the tuning forks. As fast as she could, Punker began to whack the forks against the sides of cages. Once, Punker was hitting a large fork against Mily's cage. When it didn't work, TMNT-Punker flung it backwards, muttering stupid forks. It hit Ziptango in the forehead and then bounced off the side of the dog mutant's cage. The door opened, but for a while, Ziptango wouldn't talk to TMNT- Punker. One by one the doors opened and cramped authors jumped out, stretching and groaning with the blissfully welcomed space. Tmnt_luver went over and kicked Regan lightly with her hoof.  
  
"Shred-head wannabe." She muttered. "DITTO!!!" the other eleven authors shouted. Arista's head jerked as a shrill siren went off in the room they were in; the lights dimmed and a blue light started to flash, throwing the girls in blue glow.  
  
"Time to go!" Arista exclaimed, pointing hurriedly towards the door. The authors ran as fast as possible to it. When there, they began to bang as hard as their paws, hoofs, hands could take. Giving up, they turned expectantly to TMNT-Punker who stared.  
  
"Wha-at?" she asked, not understanding what they wanted her to do. Arista pointed towards the door.  
  
"Make with the magic powers!" Arista ordered, waving her arms around for emphasis. TMNT-Punker nodded and put her horn to the door. In a few seconds, it glowed again and the door fell open, smoking at the edges. Then it melted through the metal floor, down to the next subterranean level.  
  
"Must get some control on that." Punker told herself and followed the rest of the girls out and into the tiger's pen. They had used a different door than Regan had used to enter. The authors used the door that they had entered the lab from. After entering the tiger's pen, they sped across it and headed out the door. The authors were extremely lucky that it was early morning, before the zoo opened. After leaving the tiger's pen, they walked carefully down the sidewalk and towards the tram, all looking in different directions cautiously; there still could have been staff members checking or feeding the animals early. As the fanfiction writers sat on the fence, waiting for the tram to come, they began complementing on each other's new features.  
  
"Nice feathers Night." Daydream snorted with a grin. Nightmare glared and then smiled.  
  
"Not any better than those fangs yours." She commented with a smirk. Dream stuck her tongue out and then laughed.  
  
"The better to EAT you with, you tasty piece of chicken wings!!!" Daydream laughed, smiling as wide as she could to show off her now extremely pointed teeth. Nightmare scowled and then ran over to Danceingfae.  
  
"She's threatening to EAT ME!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs which wasn't really necessary since Dance was standing right there. The turtle mutant looked at her with a grin.  
  
"I guess we won't be having Kentucky Fried Chicken any more." Dance stated. Nightmare stared at her in horror and then shot back with, "I'm really gonna miss having turtle soup on Friday nights." It was Dance's turn to stare in horror.  
  
"EGOR RIDE TRAM!!!" Egor was happily bouncing up and down on the rail. Kiki was doing her best to get him down.  
  
"Down Egor, bad!" she ordered. Mily rolled her eyes and then dug in her pocket. After a few minutes of searching, she came up with a bright red lollipop.  
  
"Egor, if you get down you can have the red lolli!" she bribed. Egor immediately jumped down and grabbed the lollipop.  
  
"Hey Kiki, love your shell pattern." Mily exclaimed, turning to the older girl. Kiki smiled happily, turning slightly so Mily could get a better look at it.  
  
"Thanks Mily. Your fur color isn't half bad itself." She said. Mily grinned and twirled in a circle.  
  
"Thanks!" she chirped. TygerOfTheWynd was leaning against the rail, a hand on the top of her head. Ziptango gave her a strange look.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zip asked, cocking her head. Tyger looked slightly down at her with brown eyes.  
  
"I'm trying to see how long my horns are." She replied, running a white hand along one crooked horn. Ziptango nodded and swished her tail. Arista smiled from where she was standing beside the rail.  
  
"You like doing that, don't you Zip?" she asked with a laughing tone. Ziptango swished her tail furiously, throwing up a cloud of dust.  
  
"Yep!" she grinned at the semi-angry faces of her fanfiction friends. Tmnt_luver frowned as she stomped a hoof.  
  
"How am I supposed to get on the tram?" she asked unhappily, staring at the other writers who sighed. They hadn't thought of that.  
  
"You don't." stated Hexadecimal. Everyone turned towards her.  
  
"What do ya mean she doesn't get on the tram?!" Raphaella asked, staring at Hex who nodded.  
  
"She doesn't get on the tram. None of us do." Hex went on. Blank stares were her reward. Hex sighed.  
  
"Okay, we can't get on the tram. It's not going to come for at least an hour now anyways and besides, how would it look if a bunch of mutants jumped on the tram?" she explained. The rest of them nodded.  
  
"Then I guess we just start walking, right?" Raph stated, going a purplish- blue color. Hex nodded again.  
  
"That's the plan." With annoyed sighs, the troupe of writers began walking down the trail to that led to the front of the zoo. Every once in a while they'd have to jump in the bushes to escape being seen. Soon they had reached the zoo entrance.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked tmnt_luver, looking around with dark brown eyes. She was tallest and able to look over the heads of the others. The joys of being a centaur.  
  
"We leave the zoo and make a wild dash for the bus stop." Tyger replied. It was her turn to receive the blank looks. "Chill, I've got an idea." She reassured the skeptic writers who gave their okay.  
  
To anyone who didn't know what was going on, it would look like all the animals in the zoo had been let loose and they were running on two legs. A blue wolf was leading the herd of mismatched creatures and a centaur looking thing was running right behind it, stumbling every now and then on its gangly legs. After that came a tall, walking-upright turtle, a orange tabby cat girl, a white tiger girl, a orange and white striped cat girl, a white chicken girl, another turtle girl with a slightly different shade of green skin, a white dog girl, a alien looking thing that kept changing colors from a purple-blue to a light red, yet another turtle girl with yet another different shade of green skin and a girl that had a horn protruding from the middle of her forehead and a horse tail flowing behind her. After seeing this, you would immediately call your psychiatrist and pray that there was something seriously wrong with you.  
  
"Okay, get on the bus." Tyger told TMNT-Punker who gave her an are-you-an- idiot look. After reaching the bus stop, Tyger had marched to the back of the line and grabbed TMNT-Punker and drug her back up to the front.  
  
"Hello, Tyger, the horn?" Punker informed Tyger of the large silver thing that was poking out of her forehead. Tyger growled again.  
  
"Just get on the bus!" She pushed TMNT-Punker onto the stairs. The girl's hooves made a ruckus, causing everyone on the bus to stare at the young mutant who blushed under the attention. She put two quarters into the coin- collector and moved into an unoccupied seat. Tyger shoved a protesting Mily onto the bus after TMNT-Punker. The cat mutant got even more stares than Punker. She also deposited her two coins and rushed to sit beside TMNT- Punker. The two of them were quickly followed by Hexadecimal, Nightmare, Arista, Danceingfae, Ziptango, Daydream, Raphaella, and Kiki with Egor. As you may have assumed, each girl was stared at a little more than the rest. Especially Raphaella, everyone seemed to have troubles classifying what animal she was since she kept changing colors on them. After the two-legged authors had entered the bus, tmnt_luver scrambled up the stairs.  
  
"Um, don't be alarmed everyone, this is just a robotic costume!" tmnt_luver exclaimed, making her movements more jerky and less life-like. The passengers nodded, but kept staring at all of the girls. As Luver got situated in a seat slightly comfortably, Tyger suddenly hopped on the bus, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Hey everyone! If we seem a little strange to you, it's because we just got back from a sci-fi convention! It had a costume competition, which my friend there, tmnt_luver, won by a landslide." She pointed to tmnt_luver. Heads nodded and smiles returned to the faces of most passengers. Others still seemed slightly skeptical about the girls. Who could blame them?! As Tyger sat down in the seat with Kiki, she was immediately complemented on her idea. When they reached Dance's apartment building, Raphaella reached up and grabbed the brake cable. The bus screeched to a stop and the authors quickly exited and headed for the building. Tmnt_luver stared at everyone.  
  
"They are NOT going to let me in there looking like this!" tmnt_luver exclaimed. It was Danceingfae that smiled this time. Nightmare looked at her.  
  
"You might as well tell us your idea, Danceingfae, you look like you're about to sprout one of those little light bulb thingys from your head!" Nightmare told the older girl who smiled all the more.  
  
"Okay, I will." Dance proceeded to tell the girls all about her plan on how to get tmnt_luver into the building.  
Mrs. Fields was standing in the front room when the door to the apartment building opened. She closed her newspaper to see who it was. A group of girl came walking into the building, surrounding a slightly taller girl in a circle. One girl broke away from the group and headed over to Mrs. Fields whose hand had gone up to cover her mouth.  
  
"D-d-danceingfae?" she stuttered, staring at the young woman. Danceingfae smiled.  
  
"I landed the part in that movie I told you about Mrs. Fields! Isn't it cool?!" Dance said all of this in a perky happy voice. Mrs. Fields nodded.  
  
"I'm guessing that all your little friends made the movie too?" she asked, looking over Dance's shoulder at the eleven girls and Egor. Danceingfae nodded.  
  
"Yes, we all got parts and were allowed to take our costumes home in order to get used to them!" she explained. "We didn't want to take them off, we were so happy!" Mrs. Fields smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you Danceingfae, good luck with the new job!" she called as Dance walked back over to the rest of the fangirls.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. F!" Dance called back. Casually, six of the twelve got onto the elevator, including tmnt_luver. The second elevator came down and the second group of authors got in. Once they were all in Dance's room, chaos ensued.  
  
"We can't live here for long you know." Hexadecimal told everyone. They nodded solemnly in response.  
  
"But we also can't leave now." Arista said and then added, "We have a pretty good charade going, thanks to Dance." The girls looked over at Danceingfae who grinned.  
  
"It was nothing." She stated. Ziptango suddenly looked up.  
  
"Where's Raphaella?" she asked, looking around. Eyes of many colors scanned the area, looking for Raph.  
  
"Day, Night, and Luver are missing too." Mily stated. Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open and in waltzed the culprits, arms laden with breakfast foods of every kind. The four sat down on the floor except for tmnt_luver, she kneeled. The other eight writers immediately fell on the food, remembering they hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon.  
  
For the next few days, the authors started to get the hang of their new forms. Kiki, Arista and Danceingfae got used to the feeling of carrying something much like a heavyish backpack on their backs, and found it quite enjoyable to be able to spin really fast on them when dancing to music (a party all the girls thought they deserved); they also had to get used to the fact that they only had three fingers. Daydream adapted to her new form quickly as though she had done it before. She could position her ears to her moods after the first day of their change, as could Hex, Mily, Tyger and Zip - which was a good thing for those who wanted to talk to Hex, they could tell if she was in a mood that allowed talking to her. Mily got used to being able to jump really high, and seemed to act more catish than human. She would jump on the kitchen counter on all fours and then leap off again. One time she hit the ceiling and apart from receiving a nasty bump on the head, also had someone thudding on the floor above them to keep the noise down. Ziptango had also caused a bit of noise pretending to chase Mily, barking and laughing, and another rap on the ceiling from the apartment above was heard. Tyger had gotten used to brushing her blue and white coat, which shined smoothly after she had. But it had taken a while to get used to holding the brush. Tmnt_luver had much more trouble getting used to walking around small areas with her horse body and at first had no idea how to spend her nights, laying down or standing up? She eventually got used to controlling her tail, which she swatted Zip and Raph with by accident once. Nightmare went crazy as soon as the next day of the transformation came. She started running around the apartment flapping her feathered arms, and only stopped when the other girls shouted to her that chickens couldn't fly. The others had to pick up the loose feathers that had flown off her when she was flapping away. Raphaella had finally gotten control of her color changes, and was able to change to the color she felt suited her mood. Her ears were annoying so she tied them back with a hair band most of the time. The authors had all gotten most things under control by day three, and had a few close calls by people from surrounding apartment banging on the door demanding for silence in the night (the girls had music blasting away at midnight most nights). They had to order out for food, as they couldn't leave the apartment. Their few days turned out to be just getting used to their bodies, and nothing major happened until they decided to call out for pizza again since they had run out of food.  
  
MUHAHAHAHAHAA!! THE CONJOINED EFFORTS OF DAYDREAM AND RAPHAELLA HAVE STRIKED AGAIN!! MUHAHAHAHAHAA!! ^_^ We hope everyone like this chapter!!  
  
Daydream: I really hope my brain decides to let the TMNT into the next chapter!!!  
  
Raphaellanods: I better!!  
  
Both: LATER!!! 


	5. oooh, another chapter! WOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles!! *grabs Mikey and gets an innocent look on face* ^_^ Well, maybe ooonnneeee won't hurt!! *runs away* MINE! MINE! MINE! Raphaella: Dream - put Mikey down NOW! Just j/king!!  
"This is Papa Johns Pizza, how may we help you?" a perky, happy, completely fake voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to order three stuffed crust pizza with extra cheese," TygerOfTheWynd put her hand over the phone and looked over at Daydream. "You can eat THAT much?" she questioned, eyebrows raised. Daydream nodded furiously, orange and white hair flying back and forth.  
  
"Uh-huh!" she replied happily, ears perking upwards. After that she added, "Can I talk to the pizza guy, pa-lease Tyger, pretty please?!" Tyger rolled her brown eyes, shook her head, and uncovered the phone. Dream gave her a pouty look and went back to what she had been doing.  
  
"Okay, two pepperoni pizzas, four extra cheese, one veggie-lovers," Tyger reuncovered the phone and gave Hexadecimal a look. Hex growled and flattened her ears to the side of her head.  
  
"Yes, veggie-lovers extra peppers." She stated in an annoyed tone then got up and went into the kitchen. Tyger nodded quickly and went back to talking.  
  
"Um, and five pineapple and ham." Everyone stuck their tongues out and glanced around, wondering who had freaky tastebuds. Kiki got their attention and pointed to Egor who was watching TV beside Nightmare.  
  
"Oh." Eleven voices said in unison. "Thank you." Tyger said as she hung up the phone. Daydream gave her another pouty look.  
  
"Ya didn't let me talk!" she exclaimed sadly.  
  
"Nah duh." Tyger replied, getting up from the couch and looking around the room. Mily was laying on the back of the couch, watching cartoons like everyone else seemed to be. Her long tail was flicking back in forth in front of an annoyed Arista's face. Nightmare was on the floor, squawking every once in a while at the TV. Kiki and Danceingfae were trying to play a game of chess, but they were frequently interrupted by Egor. (Kiki, I wanna lolli! No. Give Egor lolli! No! PLEASE!!! NOOO!!) Raphaella was sitting on the couch, laughing at a story she was reading on her laptop.  
  
"Sakura updated you guys!" she exclaimed happily. Tmnt_luver walked over, carefully stepping over Night's outstretched legs. She bent the upper half of her body down to look at the laptop.  
  
"Cool, what's the story about?" she asked. Raphaella smirked.  
  
"Zim and the TMNT. It seems that Zim is trying to take over the lair." Raph explained, scrolling down the page as she talked. Tmnt_luver nodded. Daydream was sitting in an armchair with her legs draped over the armrests, messing with a slingshot she had made. Pulling it taunt, she shot a spit- ball at Ziptango who dodged it and growled at the cat.  
  
"Nice try." Daydream snapped her fingers.  
  
"Darn you and your doggy reflexes." She hissed, reloaded her slingshot and took another shot at the retreating white dog mutant.  
  
"Quit it!!" Zip yelled at her as a spit ball whacked her in the ear. She turned around and jumped the cat mutant who let out a shriek and raced for Dance's room.  
  
"You won't escape for long!!!!!" Zip barked. Dance's bedroom door slammed shut. Danceingfae's yellow bandanna'd head popped up.  
  
"Get outta my room!" she yelled in an annoyed tone. Nothing happened. Duh.  
  
TMNT-Punker was looking in the mirror, poking her horn repeatedly. "Go in would you!?" she ordered, concentrating hard. As she did so, the horn retracted slowly, creating a bright blue star on her forehead. She turned around with a grin. "Look!! I RULE!!" she began to bounce around happily.  
  
"That's wonderful Punker, you almost look normal!" Arista exclaimed, trying to get some dirt out from under her fingers. She was sitting on the couch, trying to get Mily's tail out of her face. As the orange snake-like thing tickled her beak, Arista yanked it hard. Mily sent up a yowl to shatter the foundations of heaven.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! MY TAIL!!!! YOU PULLED MY TAIL, YOU PHYSCOPATHIC NUMBSKULL OF A TURTLE!!!!" Mily accused, leaping off the back of the couch and to the ground. A thump from above warned them to be silent. Dance scowled.  
  
"Neighbors." Meanwhile, Arista had fled into the kitchen to escape the towering rage of Mily.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU!!!!" Mily's roar still rang in her ears. Hexadecimal looked up from the fridge where she was liberating a bottle of Coke from a shelf.  
  
"Hey Rista, what's up?" Hex asked, popping off the top of it and taking a sip. In a swift move, she gently shut the fridge door with a backwards kick. Arista sighed and sat down at the two-seater table.  
  
"Nothing, I hope the pizza gets here soon." She sighed, looking longingly out the window. Hex nodded.  
  
"Me too." She stated. Her striped tail twitched angrily and her claws extended and retracted. Hexadecimal turned to her friend. "Well, we might as well wait where a TV is." Hex said, nodding her head towards the door. Arista shook her head.  
  
"No, I think I'll stay in here for a bit longer." Hex grinned slightly and headed into the living room.  
After about fifteen minutes, a knock was heard. Mily jumped off the back of the couch, where she had perched herself again, and headed over to the door. She opened the door and grinned at the pizza guy. "Hello!" she exclaimed happily. The ugly, pimply, nasty pizza guy stared at her in horror.  
  
"Wha-at?" Mily asked, giving him a look. "Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"What ARE you?!" he yelped, backing away from her. Mily gasped as she remembered that she was no longer human. Behind her, Kiki exchanged worried looks with her chess partner.  
  
"Umm, it's a costume party!" she tried to explain and moved closer to the pizza guy. He flung the pizza boxes at her.  
  
"Here, take em! NO CHARGE!!!" he screamed and ran down the hall, screeching 'monsters'. Up and down the hall, doors opened and heads popped out, looking at Mily who was standing there with a bewildered look on her furry face. A strong hand came out from Dance's apartment and snatched Mily back in. The pizzas were left on the floor, abandoned.  
  
"Okay, that was not good!" Ziptango exclaimed, still holding Mily's arm. Mily was staring at the door which had been slammed shut by tmnt_luver.  
  
"I'M SO SORRY!!!" she suddenly yelled. Dance's bedroom door opened and Daydream came out, wondering what all the fuss was about. The kitchen door swung open and Arista entered the room, light blue bandanna whirling around as she looked towards the upset feline mutant.  
  
"What's with her?" Dream asked in a worried tone. TygerOfTheWynd took control before things could get out of hand.  
  
"Okay, we've been discovered." She explained, pausing as some of the authors gasped, most in sarcasm and a few in shock. "We should probably leave before they call the police or the army or." Tyger was about to go on but was interrupted by a non-serious Nightmare.  
  
"OR THE ICE CREAM MAN!!!" she screeched. Everyone looked up expectantly at the ceiling, but nothing happened. Tyger glared at Nightmare and then tried to get everyone back to listening to her.  
  
"Okay, NOT the ice-cream man! We could go back to the lab if we don't leave!" she exclaimed, quickly becoming the center of attention again.  
  
"But where would we go?" asked Raphaella, turning a bright yellow color. Tyger shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but AWAY from this building would be the best idea at the moment." She stated. The rest of the girls nodded.  
  
"We leave?" Egor asked, looking at the mismatched mutants.  
  
"Yeah, we leave." Danceingfae mumbled. This was her house, her apartment, HER home, and now she was supposed to leave it because she had turned into a mutant turtle! And she had already paid this months rent!  
  
"So, don't just stand there, get packing!" Hexadecimal ordered, noticing the non-moving girls. In a flash, the authors were grabbing their bags, backpacks, duffle bags, suitcases, and sleeping bags. Not to mention pillows! Must have pillowssss.(sorry, I'm so tired! ^_^) TMNT-Punker pulled on a black coat while others searched their bags for trench coats and long sweatshirts. Soon, there were twelve girls standing at the door, holding all their stuff. Quickly they filed out the door, surrounding tmnt_luver so she wouldn't be noticed as much. Danceingfae was the last to leave. A small tear squeezed out of the corner of her eye and rolled down her green cheek. She slammed the door shut and quickly caught up with the others. They flew onto the elevator, first one group and then the other. After reaching the lobby, they ran as fast as possible into the dimly lit street in front of the apartment building. Dance took the lead, closely followed by Hex.  
  
"So where now?' Kiki asked, staring at the traffic as the girls walked quickly down the sidewalk. Raphaella, who was walking beside her turtle friend shrugged.  
  
"To the bat cave!" she suggested, striking a pose. Ella had turned a black color so it was difficult to see her when she stepped in the shadows. The nervous authors giggled.  
  
"I am gonna fly!!!" Nightmare screeched randomly. The girls whipped around. Nightmare was standing on one leg on an air vent, letting her trench coat fly up around her. Night had her arms outstretched in front of her in a Superman position.  
  
"Oh boy." Hexadecimal groaned and went over to the chicken mutant. Grabbing the younger girl by the arm, she drug Night off the air vent, hoping that no one had seen any feathery arms or legs. Giggling, tmnt_luver plucked a white feather out of the air.  
  
"Night, you have serious problems!" Luver informed the grinning chicken girl who gave her a duh look.  
  
"I know this!!!" Nightmare exclaimed and began walking again. The girls walked until their legs felt like they were going to fall off. Tails drug the ground, ears drooped, and eyes were dull. The cardboard boxes were beginning to look like a hotels. When the authors had decided that it was time to at least stop for a while, they split up and began to look around for a vacant alley. Most were already occupied by shady characters or homeless people.  
  
'Look at all these poor people.' TMNT-Punker thought to herself. She winced, remembering that she was now one of them. Hexadecimal noticed the wince and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing, it's just, now WE'RE homeless too." She replied, a touch of sadness in her tone. Hex nodded.  
  
"Infuriating, isn't it?" Hex extended her claws and slashed the air in front of her. Instinctively, Punker moved away from the angered mutant. "We had a home, but now we don't!" Hex growled and then sighed. "People should take us as we are and be happy." TMNT-Punker nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but they can't understand, I think it's impossible for them to." Punker said, glaring at the near-by wall. A grungy-looking person gave the two girls a suspicious look so they quickly vacated that alley.  
  
"Hey, guys, come here!" Daydream tried to whisper, but it came off as a sorta yell. She was hiding behind a wall, peeking out every once in a while to look down the alley. Dream had her makeshift slingshot in hand, cocked and ready to shot. The other authors crept toward her, wanting to know what had got the young girl so hyper. Not that Daydream needs a reason. She pointed down the alley, towards a group of people.  
  
Towards the back of the alley a small gang of people were standing in fighting positions, all bodies pointed in one way. A tall, lanky guy in the middle of the gang was holding something, a something that the writers took as a gun. He was pointed it at four figures in the shadows. The authors watched as after a few muffled words, the sound of metal clanking on concrete was heard. The other gang members seemed to relax, now laughing at the four figures. The guy with the gun twirled it expertly on his finger. The girls gasped as one of the shadow figures made a move towards the man. They still couldn't see what it was, but the fact they it was stepping towards guy with a GUN was amazing. The gun was cocked and the figure was pulled backwards by two other pairs of hands.  
  
"We HAVE to do something!" Ziptango exclaimed in a rushed whisper. Nods were returned.  
  
"But how?" tmnt_luver asked, peering around the wall at the gang who were now moving towards THEIR figures.  
  
"We rush em." Hex stated, slashing the air again.  
  
"Jump on them and tickle them!" tmnt_luver suggested with a giggle. Eyes rolled.  
  
"Ummm, bite their ears off like Mike Tyson!" Daydream supplied bouncing. A ssshhh from everyone made her shut up.  
  
"We should do this in an orderly fashion! We don't want anyone injured or dead." Tyger stated. Everyone nodded. "So here's what we do." In hushed whispers, a plan was formed.  
  
"Now, be careful." Danceingfae hissed as the group broke up. The rest of the authors nodded their heads and split up. Raphaella, Mily, and Hex climbed up a near-by fire escape and onto the roof. Danceingfae, Arista, and Daydream went towards the other side of the alley, hugging the wall as close as possible. TygerOfTheWynd, Ziptango, and TMNT-Punker stayed on the alley wall with the fire-escape and crept down the wall. They would be behind the gang while Dance, Rista, and Dream would be in front and to the side. Tmnt_luver readied herself to charge straight into the alley. Kiki was standing where the author group had started, trying to keep Egor quiet (Egor help! NO!). Nightmare was bouncing around, anxious to do her part.  
  
"Huuuurrrrrryyyy!!!" she hissed, flapping her wings.  
  
"SsssSSShhhh!!" Kiki hissed back. Egor took this time to run around in circles. Exasperated, Kiki felt like killing Egor, but at a grin from the eccentric boy, all thoughts of murder fled.  
  
On the far wall, Dance, Arista, and Daydream were scooting continuously closer to their target. Arista held up a hand for them to stop. Dance, right behind Arista, stopped, but Daydream who was freaking out about what she was about to do, kept on walking. She rammed into Dance's shell who, in turn, whacked into Arista's shell.  
  
"Daydream!" both of the older girls hissed. Dream shrugged, grabbed her slingshot, and bent down to the ground for a few large pieces of gravel on rock. After loading the slingshot, she quietly made her way to the front of the line.  
  
"Don't miss." Arista whispered. Daydream gave her a look.  
  
"That really helps, Rista!" she squeaked. Daydream pointed the quivering slingshot at the guy with the gun. Day could've laughed right then, the scene was so ridiculous. From her vantage point in the shadows, she could see Raphaella, Mily, and Hex on top of the other roof, ready to leap off the moment Daydream finished what she was supposed to be doing. On the other side of the alley, Tyger, Zip, and Punker were positioning themselves to leap out of the shadows in a sneak attack. Swiveling her right ear, she could hear tmnt_luver getting ready to charge in. Dream could also, to her amusement, her Kiki scolding Egor and Nightmare rustling her feathers. Daydream jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Earth to planet Daydream, come in Daydream!" Danceingfae said and then added, "Anytime now." Daydream nodded and focused the slingshot on the gunman's trigger finger. 'This is so stupid, girl with slingshot loaded with a rock against a guy with a gun that's loaded with a bunch of pieces of metal. Great!' Trying not to wince, Daydream let the rock go flying.  
  
"OOOOOWWW!!!" the gunman yelped, flinging the gun to the ground. He stuck his pointed finger into his mouth and began hopping around. On top of the building, Raphaella, Mily, and Hexadecimal took a flying leap (small building, k?! ^_^). "COWABUNGA!!!" they cried simultaneously. From the shadows, two groups of girls came flying out, screaming war cries at the top of their lungs.  
  
"TMNT RULES!!!!" yelled Ziptango as she kicked a tall, yellow-shirted guy in the stomach. He let out an oomph. The gang members jumped into action, but so did the figures the girls had been trying to help.  
  
At the alley entrance, tmnt_luver let out a scream and came racing in. As she got to the middle of battle, she reared up onto her back legs, letting out a war cry of her own.  
  
"FOR ALL THINGS DONNYLICIOUS!!!" With that, Luver came down on all four legs and a backwards kick sent a guy flying.  
  
"This is tmnt_luver." She stated and butted heads with a tall man. He stared at her with ddistorted eyes. Tmnt_luver grinned.  
  
"This is tmnt_luver's OTHER hoof!!" This guy also went flying like the first one.  
  
TMNT-Punker was being cornered by a group of men in the back of the alley. As they closed in, a light wave emitted itself from Punker and instead of a girl with long black hair, the four criminals were faced with a tall, majestic looking unicorn.  
  
"WHAT THE F---?!?!?!" one of them yelled. He was sent backwards with a burst of power. The other three quickly vacated the premises.  
  
'I LOOOVE being a MUTANT!!" she said in a telepathic voice. TMNT-Punker gave a victorious flick of her tail and then plunged back into the fray.  
  
On a level of the fire escape, Daydream was standing it an archer's position, aiming her slingshot carefully. Beside her, Ziptango was pounding anyone that tried to climb the fire escape to get to the two mutants.  
  
"You know Zip, we make a pretty good team!" Dream exclaimed, letting fly a piece of gravel to strike the guy who was trying to strangle Tyger.  
  
"Ya got that right!" Zip replied, kicking an overweight guy backwards off the ladder. A she turned back towards Daydream, she saw someone trying to hurt Arista. Meanwhile, Daydream was doing a I'm-so-good dance.  
  
"I never miiiisss!!" she sing-songed. Ziptango let out a groan and bopped the orange and white striped feline on the back of her head.  
  
"Hey, Cocky, over there." She pointed to the scene with a white, furry hand. Daydream rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Oww, that hurt!" she whined. Ziptango bopped her again.  
  
"Daydream!"  
  
"Okay, okay, hold on!" The fifteen-year-old grinned and reloaded her slingshot.  
  
Back to back, Hex and Mily fought off an onslaught of muscular men using their claws and agility.  
  
"Having fun, Mi?" Hex asked in a halting voice as she roundhoused someone in the jaw. Mily shook her head.  
  
"Give me a bowl of popcorn and a slew of Hamtaro reruns any day!" she exclaimed, slashing a guy as he to close. She let out a shriek as someone grabbed her pink bandanna. Hex whirled around and dealt the guy a kick in a place where the sun don't shine. The other feline mutant smiled thankfully at her.  
  
"Thanks Hex!" the orange tabby exclaimed, jumping upwards to escape a low kick.  
  
In the front of the alley, Nightmare kicked at the ground. She was tired of waiting, she wanted to kick some butt too! With a deranged yell, Night too entered the fight.  
  
"I LIKE CHEESE!!!" Flying white feathers got in everyone's line of view.  
  
"Nightmare!" Tyger roared, socking a dude with a black heart tattoo in the eye. She was being attacked from all sides. Good thing she has extremely long legs. Kicks flew like leaves in fall. Tyger's blue hair flicked across her face, annoying her to no end.  
  
Nightmare raced across the alley, noticing Arista and Raphaella fighting together in the corner. She was about to head over there when she caught sight of a large, black, four-hooved object. A telepathic voice filled her head.  
  
'Hey Night!'  
  
"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! UNICORN!!!!!!!!" Nightmare began screaming at the top of her lungs and running around the alley in circles. She barreled into a turtle mutant, striking it to the ground. "Sorry Dance.WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Night kept screaming and running. The turtle mutant stared after her and then called. "WHO'S DANCE??!"  
  
Nightmare's flight of fear was creating more havoc than it should. The young avian mutant struck tmnt_luver as she went past, causing the large centaur to kick out at her.  
  
"THERE'S MORE OF THEM!!!" Night cried and raced around tmnt_luver in terrified circles. Luver stared in confusion.  
  
"I don't get it." She said. A familiar telepathic voice filled her head.  
  
'Neither do I.' TMNT-Punker exclaimed.  
  
"Batter up!" Raphaella yelled, beckoning the next gang member to step up, which, so stupid, he did. Ella whirled around to strike him, doing a complete 360 twirl. Before her fists could make contact with his face, Raph's ears struck. The guy recoiled and then came back, swinging blindly.  
  
"Strike one!" Raph yelled as his fist whistled in front of her face. He tried again.  
  
"Strike two! But so close!" His fist was miles from the alien mutant. In renewed fury, the guy charged her. Raphaella jumped out of the way before he could kill her. The angry guy went crashing into the wall and was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Strike three, you're OUT!!" Raph yelled as she stepped onto the fallen guy's back. She held up her arms and pumped the air.  
  
Nearby, Arista laughed quickly, but immediately stopped when a fist came flying at her. She ducked, bandanna falling behind her. Arista jumped back up and high-kicked the guy in the face. She then grabbed him and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach.  
  
"You people make me, sick, sick, SICK!" she screeched, repeating the word each time she hit him. He fell to the ground with a groan. Arista looked around to she if she was needed anywhere. She watched as Danceingfae and another turtle fought back to back, attacking everyone that got in their way. Arista was wondering about who that turtle was when a low kick swept her off her feet.  
  
"HEY!!" she exclaimed, jumped up and fought back. A rock came flying out of no where, whistling past Arista's ear and whacking the guy in the forehead. He leapt away from Arista, clutching at the bleeding spot. Arista took this time to practice some fighting maneuvers.  
  
Danceingfae blocked a frontal attack as the turtle mutant behind her led an offensive. "Good job, Kiki!" Dance complimented, guessing it was the red bandanna'd turtle since she had seen Arista just a few second's ago. The turtle turned around to face Danceingfae.  
  
"Who's Kiki?!" it asked, staring at Dance. Dance let out a yelp and jumped backwards.  
  
"No way!!!" She stared in fascination at the turtle mutant who jumped backwards too.  
  
"You ain't Mikey! Who are you?!" He asked accusingly. Dance stared.  
  
"Raphael?" she asked. He gave her a dirty look.  
  
"What's it to ya?" Danceingfae stared in shock at him. The battle was dying down and most of the authors had changed their war cries to victory cheers. But, to the amazement and utter happiness, they had seemed to acquire four extra turtles.  
  
At the alley entrance, Kiki was fed up with waiting. She let go of Egor's hand.  
  
"Have at it Egor!" she exclaimed. Egor ran happily into the alley. He attacked Raphael.  
  
"HHHHHIIIIYYYAAA!!!" he said. Raphael shook him off.  
  
"Hey, what is this, the weirdo convention?" he asked, staring at the girls. Most glared back.  
  
"Yeah, and your better." Arista growled. Daydream and Ziptango leapt down from the fire escape and joined their friends. TMNT_Punker resumed her normal shape. After a few seconds, joyous yells erupted.  
  
"MMMMMIIIKKKEEYYY!!!!" Daydream, Danceingfae, Mily, and Nightmare exclaimed, attacking the orange bandanna'd turtle who yelped in reply.  
  
"Dudettes! And a chicken?" He stared at Nightmare who grinned.  
  
"DDDOOONNNYY!!!" Ziptango and tmnt_luver rushed over to Donatello who stared.  
  
"A centaur? And a dog?" Zip and Luver looked at each other and grinned. "UH- HUH!!"  
  
"RAPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tyger, Hex, Kiki, and Raphaella screamed and jumped on him. They were immediately thrown off.  
  
"LLLLEEEEEEEOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" TMNT_Punker and Arista screeched, running around the turtle in blue.  
  
The turtles gave each other looks and then turned back to the girls.  
  
"WHO THE SHELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!?!" they yelled in unison.  
Finished!! Hope you liked it!! ^_^ Tada!! stares at it Oh my gosh, it is SOOO LONG!!! ^_^ 


	6. YAY! I just got back from the beach! AND...

Disclaimer: I don't own the ninja turtles!!! DANG IT!!!! And in Raphaella's case: OH, DASH IT ALL!!! *Daydream ducks blow from Ella* Just joking!!  
  
Daydream: Guess what!!! MY KITTY'S GONNA HAVE KITTENS!!! YAY!!! Anybody want one? ^_^ Also, my parents found another stray kitten on the road. my Dad isn't happy. Too many cats.... ^_^ OUR HOUSE IS OVERFLOWING WITH CATS AND KITTENS!! Well, at the moment, only three, but in a couple of weeks...AHHH!!! ^_^  
  
"Ya mean you don't KNOW us?!" Daydream wailed, lower lip trembling in mock horror. The turtle boys shook their heads.  
  
"Should we?" asked Donny as he tried to digest what was going on. How would you feel if you and your brothers were saved and then attacked by a group of mutant girls who seem to know you, but you don't know them?! Just putting you in Don's shoes. Wait, he doesn't wear shoes... O_O  
  
"Well, only if you read your own fanfiction section.okay, that sounded -really- stupid, but we mean it." Danceingfae stated, grinning at the confused turtles.  
  
"Oh! On fanfiction.net? I've been on there!!" Mikey exclaimed, looking as if a lightbulb had went off in his head. He pointed towards Mily who was standing near-by, gazing at him with huge cat eyes. "You're Mily!" Mily let out a yelp.  
  
"How'd you know?!" she demanded.  
  
"You're wearing pink and you're my only fangirl that would wear pink. I memorized what all of our fangirls acted like using their bios and all of those author fics!" Mikey explained to his brothers. Most of the fangirls blushed when they heard about the author fics part.  
  
"Uh, we didn't know y'all read those!" Nightmare squawked, kicking the ground with a scaly, orange foot.  
  
"Nightmare, we didn't know that they existed!" Raphaella put in. Night grinned and stuck her tongue out at the alien mutant.  
  
"Well," Mikey went on, "you must be Nightmare." Nightmare blushed through the feathers.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"And you're Raphaella and you're Arista, and you're tmnt_luver, and you're Danceingfae, and you're Hexadecimal, and you're Ziptango, and you're Daydream, and you're TMNT-Punker, and you're TygerOfTheWynd, and you're Kiki, and you gotta be Egor!" He spat all of these in rapid succession. The girls beamed with joy at being known.  
  
"We're famous!" cried tmnt-luver.  
  
"YAY!" replied the rest of them, dancing around in happy circles. Raph gave Mikey a look.  
  
"You really have to much free time, don't ya bro?" Mikey nodded. "Yep! And guess what? After reading all those bios and stories I made a spreadsheet of what each of the girls wore and liked and how they acted and what genre of stories they liked to write the most and..." Raphael and Donny stared at Mikey blankly, astonished at the intensity of his boredom, while Leo rolled his eyes at his younger brother's strange hobby of memorizing fangirls. The authors raised their eye brows.  
  
"So, why are you girls out here anyway?" Leo asked calmly.  
  
"We had to leave Dance's apartment and we're looking for somewhere to stay." Kiki stated, putting a bit of emphasis on the 'somewhere'. Leo raised an eye-ridge.  
  
"Why did you have to leave the apartment?" he questioned.  
  
"We were discovered by a pizza guy." stated Tmnt-luver, swishing her long tail agitatedly. Seeing the guys' looks, Ziptango tried to explained.  
  
"Umm, the pizza guy from Papa Johns Pizza saw Mily when he delivered our pizza. And then he sorta went insane." Mily blushed under her thin layer of orange fur.  
  
"Why'd the pizza guy come to the apartment?" Leo asked, crossing his arms. Behind him, Mikey, Raph, and Donny exchanged looks, knowing their Fearless Leader was really beginning to annoying the girls. It was easy to tell since they were extending claws and pawing the ground angrily.  
  
"So we could eat pizza. That's what you call pizza guys for, Leo." TMNT- Punker stated, rolling her stormy blue eyes at her favorite turtle.  
  
"No, so we could suck out his brains through bendy straws!!" Nightmare piped in, grinning broadly. Everyone gave her a sick look. Leo decided to ask another question since he's sooooo good at asking them!  
  
"How'd you get to be mutants?"  
  
"Man, what is this, an interrogation?!" yelled Tyger, glaring at Leonardo who shook his head. Her blue and white fur was standing on end in aggravation.  
  
"No, I just want to figure out what's going on." Leo replied with a biting tone.  
  
"We talk better when we aren't freezing to death outside in the cold!" shouted Raphaella, turning a shade of red.  
  
"Typical Raphael fangirl behavior." Mikey cut in, grinning from ear to ear. Raphael smiled. Wow.  
  
"Good. I like them." Raphael commented. The Raph fangirls looked at each other and smiled, pleased with themselves and the fact that their favorite liked them.  
  
"Great, now we'll never hear the end of their happiness!" Arista groaned sarcastically. The rest of the girls giggled.  
  
"You girls wanna come home with us?" Mikey asked happily. His brothers immediately began protesting.  
  
"Mikey, there's no room!"  
  
"They'll eat us out of the lair!"  
  
"I can't deal with that many girls at one time!"  
  
"We don't take up much space!" Hexadecimal stated, grinning with a mouthful of pointed teeth. 'And if we do, we can just kill off Leo.' She thought to herself, her grin widening into a malicious smile. Tmnt-luver fidgeted, kicking at the black asphalt with a hoof.  
  
"Um, Hex, that's not entirely true."  
  
"It doesn't matter, we'll make room!" Mikey told her. "If all else fails, we can stuff you in Master Splinter's room. He can deal with a room mate!" The other three turtle boys groaned.  
  
"And we have money! We can buy our own food!" Danceingfae put in, digging her wallet out of her backpack and flashing it around. Mikey gave Don, Leo, and Raph an I-told-you-so look.  
  
"And, if that fails, we can learn nijitsu and beat bad people up and get drug money!" Mily exclaimed, looking clever. She struck a super hero pose, claws extended and tail wrapped around her waist like Batman's utility- belt. The rest of the girls followed her example, extending long, white claws and gnashing pointed, pearly teeth.  
  
"And in answer to the statement that Raphael can't deal with that many girls, you won't even know we're there!" Daydream replied, a mischievous grin playing across a furry face as the hyperactive mutant fingered her homemade slingshot. Raphael gave her a strange look while Mikey laughed, knowing Daydream's intense love of annoying his brother in red.  
  
"So, can they come home with us? Please???" Mikey begged, face molding into a perfect puppy-dog face. Smiling, Arista leaned over and whispered something in Tyger's ear.  
  
"I feel like a stray dog or something."  
  
"No, Arista that would be Zip. You're a stray turtle!" The two girls laughed, making the others turn and question their mental state. Leonardo gave a heaving sigh and nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah, they can come." The ecstatic yells of twelve mutant fangirls echoed off the walls of the surrounding buildings.  
  
"Just stop yelling!!" ordered Raph, rolling his eyes at the display of joy and covering his ears. Or, at least covering the sides of his head. He doesn't have ears. Heh heh.  
  
"Okay! But can we go now!?" Kiki asked, three-fingered hands on brown- shelled hips.  
  
"Only if you girls are ready to jump." Raphael said, climbing onto the escape ladder and going up.  
  
"Where's he going?" asked Raphaella, looking on as the red turtle ascended onto the roof.  
  
"Home." Leo answered, walking over and leaping onto the ladder, following Raphael.  
  
"You live on a roof?!" Tmnt_luver yelped, a touch of worry in her voice. It would be impossible for her to follow them up there.  
  
"Uh, no, we live in the sewers like the cartoons say, but it's easier to get there by roof-hopping." Donny stated, but after seeing the look on Tmnt- luver's face, he added, "But I'll take you there on foot, okay?" Tmnt_luver nodded, a huge grin plastered onto her face.  
  
"Thank you Donny!" she exclaimed. Suddenly Ziptango was there, giving Don a pouty look.  
  
"Can I walk with you two too?" she asked, giving him her most cutest, pleading eyes. Donny nodded.  
  
"Sure." He replied, giving both of them a smile. Behind him, Tmnt_luver stuck out her tongue at Zip who grinned. The three of them began walking down the sidewalk, chatting about computers and what would happen if they were all destroyed in a horrific accident. NOOOO!!!  
  
The rest of the fangirls scurried up the fire escape, following the example that Raphael and Leo had set. Once reaching the top, the girls were informed that they'd have to leap across the rooftops. Most were okay with this, but others were not.  
  
"You can't make me!!!" shouted Kiki, grabbing onto a metal bar as Dance and Hex tried to drag her to the edge of the roof.  
  
"Oh yes we can!!" Hex yelled, tugging harder. Dance rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kiki, you have to calm down. It's just a little jump and after a few more just like it, we'll be at the turtle lair! That'll be really cool and we can have all the pizza we want!" Dance paused and then grinned. "At least I hope we can have all the pizza we can eat." The turtle girl gave her friend a reassuring grin. Kiki sniffled.  
  
"I ain't going." Hex gave a rolling growl.  
  
"Yeah, you are." The white tiger began to pry the poor turtle mutant off of the metal bar. With a sly grin, Dance joined her. Kiki let out a yell to bust all ear-drums.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!"  
  
"NO!!" Hex and Dance screamed together. Finally, after much coaxing and promises that she wouldn't fall, Kiki nimbly jumped across the five foot gap between the buildings.  
  
"Not that I was scared or nothing, it just looked really high." Kiki stated when she reached the other side. Mily let out a meow of a laugh.  
  
"Yeah...right!!!" Kiki lightly punched the tabby cat on the shoulder. Mily put on a dramatic show, complete with anguished wails that sounded more like yowls.  
  
"Ow! Oh my gosh, Kiki, are you trying to kill ME?! That HURT! Oh, I can't feel my arm. I CAN'T FEEL MY ARM!!" Mily jumped around, clutching her 'injured' shoulder with her other hand. "Oh, everything's going dark..." Mily cocked her head, eyes unfocusing. "The light, it's so pretty..." The theatrical orange feline began walking towards the edge of the roof. Tyger walked up and grabbed Mily's pink bandanna, tugging it so the eyeholes were screwed up and Mi couldn't see.  
  
"Mily, I got two words for ya. Calm. Down." Tyger exclaimed, grinning at the younger girl's predicament.  
  
"No fair! Tyger ruined the best performance of my life!" Mily mock-wailed, fixing her eyeholes quickly. A little ways away, Mikey grinned.  
  
"I thought it was good anyway!" he commented to Mily who blushed. Hexadecimal walked over to Mike, a grin on her face.  
  
"Don't say that. It'll go straight to her head and we'll never hear the end of it." The tiger mutant laughed, glancing at Mily who crossed her arms and hissed. Danceingfae giggled and went over to the infuriated cat girl.  
  
"Great show Mi, a little over-dramatic, but I'm not a critic so what can I say?" Mily laughed.  
  
"Whatever you want, I guess." She bubbled, a grin on her face. Dance poked Mily in the shoulder.  
  
"That's right!" Suddenly, Mily went into her over-dramatics again.  
  
"OH! OW! MY ARM! IT'S GONE! DANCE, YOU KILLED MY ARM! SOMEBODY CALL 911! MEDIC!!" Everyone groaned except for Mily who just grinned and went on happily with her little performance.  
  
"You know, she'd be good in the musical 'Cats'!" Hex laughed, brushing a strand of white hair out of her face. Arista gave her a wry smile.  
  
"And you wouldn't, little Ms. Kitty?" she asked while giving a tightening tug on her bandanna. Hex growled and flicked one claw out.  
  
"No, I wouldn't. I'm a pure bred white tiger, not some house cat." She paused and gave Arista a sly grin. "And you're one of those little turtles who crawl around in a little glass bowl eating lettuce and flies!" she teased the mutant turtle who glared and shot back.  
  
"But Hex, how can you be a -pure-bred- white tiger? You're a vegetarian!" Hex lunged at Arista, but the turtle girl in light blue was already far away, still laughing.  
  
~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm hungry..." Daydream commented as they jumped across another roof, five buildings later.  
  
"Well, that's nothing new, you bottomless pit." TMNT-Punker teased, poking Day in the shoulder. Daydream stuck out her pink tongue and laid her ears flat on her head. Punker narrowed her eyes, seeming to gather all the energy about her into a single place. Daydream let out a yelp.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!! EVIL UNICORN GIRL'S GONE INSANE!!!" she screeched and raced away, leaping over the next gap quickly. She soon caught up with Leo and Raphael. Then Dream passed them, still afraid that Punker was going to blast her into oblivion. The two turtle boys gave each other exasperated looks. Back with the rest of the girls, Mikey stared.  
  
"Well, that was interesting. What'd you do, Punker?" asked Mikey, raising an eyeridge at the unicorn girl who shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. At least, nothing that would make someone freak out like that." Punker laughed, watching the cat mutant jump across another building. Nightmare grinned.  
  
"She'll get over it."  
  
"WILL NOT!!!" Daydream's screamed from far away. Nightmare gave a squawk.  
  
"How in the name of corn did she hear that?!" yelped Night, stamping her foot.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Raph!" Raphaella exclaimed, stepping up beside her favorite turtle.  
  
"Hey, um, uh..."  
  
"It's Raphaella, but all the girls call me Ella so the two of us aren't confused for one another." supplied Ella, giving a shrug. Raph nodded.  
  
"I get it." The two walked in silence for a little bit until Raph decided to ask a question.  
  
"Um, Ella, what kind of mutant are you? I mean, you're not a normal animal mutant like the rest of the girls." Raph asked, giving Raphaella a quizzical look. Ella grinned.  
  
"I should have seen that one coming." She said and then tried to explain. "Well, I'm really not an animal mutant, I'm an alien one." Raph had a slightly blank look on his face.  
  
"An alien? Like a galaxy far far away in the year 5,001 alien? Well, that's insane." Raphael stated, jumping across a gap between the roofs.  
  
"Actually, I'm an A'mire alien mutant. Cool, huh?" Ella laughed, a grin plastered to her face. She had turned a purplish-green color. Raph's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.  
  
"Whoa, hold it! I thought you were red! What happened?!" he demanded, staring at the girl who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Chill out Raph, my color changes with my mood! I'm happy at the moment, meaning I'm purple-green." She smiled. Raph shook his head.  
  
"Mood skin. That's just great."  
  
"I think it's cool!" Ella blurted, turning a slightly red color. Raph stared.  
  
"That is going to take some getting used too." Raphael stated, taking a sai out and twirling it. Immediately, Tyger, Hex, and Kiki where there.  
  
"We were wondering were you went, Ella." Tyger told Raphaella who gave a laugh.  
  
"You're a terrible liar, Tyger. You might as well say , 'Ella, you were talking to Raph and you didn't invite us!?'" Tyger rolled her quick, brown eyes at her. Raphael raised an eyeridge as he looked at each girl.  
  
"So, you four are my 'fangirls'?" he asked, crossing his arms. Kiki nodded.  
  
"Yep, we're attracted to the bad one!" The other three fans laughed while Raph glared.  
  
"Who said I was the 'bad' one?" Raph growled.  
  
"It's common knowledge." Hex told the turtle in red who scowled, making his fangirls laugh even more.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ^_^ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, this is it!" Donatello exclaimed as he, tmnt_luver, and Ziptango walked up to what looked like an abandoned garage. Tmnt_luver and Ziptango exchanged glances.  
  
"Hey Don, is this your second or third lair?" asked Luver, trotting along after the turtle. He turned his head and grinned slightly.  
  
"This is the garage, Luver." He said as they entered the building. Ziptango put her furry, white hands on her hips.  
  
"Donatello! I thought Raph was the sarcastic one!" she told him. Donny shrugged his green shoulders.  
  
"I couldn't help it." He replied as they walked past the Battleshell and the Shellcycle. "Actually, this is the third lair. First was destroyed by the Foot, second by mousers. That new cartoon sorta screwed things up a bit." Don explained to Luver who nodded. Zip ran a hand over the Battleshell's front bumper. She looked up and grinned at Donny.  
  
"I have to drive this thing." She stated as if there was no other way.  
  
"My precious metal baby?! No way!" Don laughed, walking over to the lair entrance. Tmnt_luver shot forward and joined him on the elevator thing.  
  
"Hurry up Zip! Or we could just leave you here." Luver said as the elevator doors began to shut. Zip raced forward and skidded into the elevator just as the door closed. She glared at Luver.  
  
"I'd rather come along, if you don't mind." She growled, giving the centaur a look. As the elevator came to a halt, Don got out first, immediately followed by Zip and Luver who froze, staring around in awe at a place they'd only dreamed about.  
  
"Wow." They whispered in unison. Zip launched herself at the stacked TV sets while tmnt_luver pranced around, trying to take it all in. Donny looked around and scratched his head.  
  
"The others should already be here." He commented. Zip had turned on every single TV set and was trying to watch all the channels at once. Tmnt_luver was back-kicking the punching bag.  
  
"Aw, they're okay. They might have gone back to Dance's to get some supplies or something." Luver suggested.  
  
"Or maybe they stopped to save Nightmare since she decided she could fly and jumped off the side of the building!" Arista yelled as the larger group walked into the lair. The rest of the fangirls behind her let out excited squeals and began running around the lair, gawking at every object in the room.  
  
"I remember that from the first cartoon! Those are practice kantana! Gimme them! No! YES! NO! OOOO, LEFT-OVER PIZZA!! Drop the pizza, Day! NEVER! Wow, look, it's the magic scepter thing! Let me see it! No, your too clumsy. You take that back right now, Tyger! DUDE, A PUNCHING BAG!!! EGOR HIT!!! NOO!!! Cool couch! Dibs on sleeping on it! No way! Yes way! Dream, give me a slice! Me too! I want some! WHAT DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET ABOUT NEVER?! Look, that's the invention that Donny made in the 64th episode! Uh, cool? DUH COOL! Hey, I wanna watch TV! No, MY TV, I WAS WATCHING IT BEFORE THE REST OF YOU GOT HERE! TV HOG!!! AM NOT!"  
  
"SILENCE!!!" All motion stopped. The pizza Daydream had been holding above her head (while she stood on the couch) from the clutches of Nightmare, Dancingfae, and Raphaella fell out of the box and onto Ella's head. Underneath the pizza, Ella turned dark red. Arista was clutching a pair of practice kantana in her green arms. Tyger was turning the magic scepter over in her hands. Kiki was restraining Egor from hitting the punching bag. TMNT-Punker and Mily were standing near the couch. Tmnt_luver was playing with an invention of Donny's while Ziptango continued to watch the TVs. Master Splinter was standing in front of his room door, giving the fangirls his famous 'you are being scrutinized' look. They fidgeted and Ella finally had to remove the pizza from her head. She gave Dream a glare. The white and orange cat shrugged.  
  
"Who are these uh, young ladies?" asked Master Splinter, still eyeing the twelve girls. Leo stepped forward.  
  
"Well, Master Splinter, these girls are our 'fangirls' and they need a place to stay. They were run out of their home, you see, and they can't exactly go to a hotel." He explained, or at least tried to.  
  
"Let us hear their story and then we will decide if they are friend or foe." Splinter stated.  
  
"Definitely foe." Raph said under his breath.  
  
Loooooong chapter....WAY TOO LONG!!! 


End file.
